


The next seven days

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: Saturday to Saturday [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All the fucking anal tags aight, Almost Confessions, Almost confessing, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Basketball, Bathroom Sex, Billy got a type, Billy loves it, Bottom Steve Harrington, But not a lot or really grotesque don't worry, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Finally some good fucking, Gags, Guess it's a, Just practice tho, Kinda, Locker Room, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Steve Harrington, Pain, Painplay, Party, Partying, Period-Typical Homophobia, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Riding, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Sore from Saturday, Steve hates talking dirty, Steve's jealous, Steve's still sore, Tags will change with more chapters, Top Billy Hargrove, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Yeah finally, blowjob, do you ever YEARN, i guess, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Sunday, a phone ringsMonday, the shower burnsTuesday, lips around himWednesday, in the backseatThursday, parents come homeFriday, party at Tina'sSaturday, the pool closes at 5
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Saturday to Saturday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725133
Comments: 41
Kudos: 320





	1. Sunday, day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even before I finished "The scent of him" I was thinking about all of this.
> 
> Although this is a direct follow, you don't *have* to have read the previous work, but it would be *appreciated* and does add *some* context!
> 
> Enjoyy~

**Sunday** he stays at home, eating stale leftovers from the fridge, declining to hang out when Dustin called, almost too sore to move, yet so restless- _yesterday_ still so _enticingly vivid_ ; not even sleep diluted the fresh memories.

He hasn't talked to Billy since he drove home yesterday, didn't get to do any fucking work on his failing grades, either. But Steve isn't even really sure _what_ he'd say to Billy, to Mr Fat Cock that left him so... inflamed. A sharp hiss would escape through gritted teeth whenever he got up, or sat down, or bent over, or did anything besides lying still on his couch in front of the TV.

But there's no regrets. They left on a good note, albeit a bit awkward when Max came home and saw Steve leaving the bathroom in a shirt that could _very well_ be mistaken for her one of her brother's slight collection of band tees.

A Metallica shirt. He doesn't like their music, it's too harsh and loud, violent in a way; everything that Billy is, normally. But yesterday? Steve runs a finger along the collar of the black tee, fingertips dipping in to feel up the purple spots that those lips had sucked into his skin, the lips he swears he can still feel on his own; a tingling memoir.

He tugs at the over sized shirt, up over his nose, clutches it in his hands and _inhales_. But it doesn't smell right, _too clean_ , not worn since it was last washed, no sweaty pits or glistening chest, just whatever the Hargrove's uses when they do laundry. There had been a hint of it on his pillow and sheets, but not enough to mean anything to Steve, no lovely memories attached to it.

Billy had been so... uncharacteristically _gentle_ ; a new side to him he didn't really know existed underneath all that anger and "casual" hatred. But maybe that was all a front, and the softer side was the truth behind pain and self-hatred? Like a gooey, caramel center of a hard, dark, bitter chocolate.

Whatever all that was- everything that happened yesterday, Steve knows for sure he doesn't want it to be a one-time-thing, and somehow he knows Billy feels the same, even if they didn't get to talk about it after. There was a definite promise of _more_ and _later_ when they said goodbye, awkwardly so with Max suddenly there, staring from around the corners of their house.

It had been around 12pm when he woke up from well-needed slumber, having been so _worn_ in a way his body isn't used to.

And hours passed quickly once he managed to get comfortable on the couch, on his side as he lies and stares absentmindedly at whatever the hell was flashing on the TV. He doesn't have the mental acuity right now to follow along, as he'd _much rather_ just think about yesterday... about the musky odor in Billy's room, how the bed creaked far too loudly with every thrust, how _good_ he tasted, how he fit between his legs as if they were made to be wrapped around his waist.

Steve hardly notices how carried away he's getting, as three fingers sneak their way into his trunks where they want to press firmly against _hardening flesh_. As they laugh at some mishaps on the large box a few feet away, his fingers wrap around his length and starts a lazy jerk of it.

Thinks about how Billy would do it, if he was here. He'd probably spit into his palm, call Steve a _princess_ or _pretty boy_ , grip harder than what's necessary, but still _oh so appreciated_ , then he'd tell him to spread his legs like _this_ , with one foot off the edge of the sofa, on the floor, the other over the back till he's fully exposed in the yellow glow of the lamps that illuminate the night.

It's not till then he realizes that it has gotten dark outside, how late the clock says it is, how _hard_ he is in his own hand. And since he's home alone for yet another night, who even keeps count anymore of the days his parents are gone, he dares utter a _breathy moan_ , a pale ghost of the sounds he found himself making yesterday.

Tomorrow seems so far away, even if it's technically only about 3 hours or so till Monday, he'll still have to wait for the sun to rise, for the school bell, for basket practice, where Billy will be, topless again on the court, bottomless in the showers. Will Steve be able to not stare? _Will Billy?_

He remembers how Billy told him about the way he wanted to _fuck him in the locker room showers after practice. “Dirty you all up again and lick you clean.”_ A harsher moan escapes now with an “ _oh fuck_ ”, as his fist moves faster under the tense fabric of his briefs, hips moving up to thrust into his fingers.

Was that a promise, of sorts? Him describing a fantasy, something he _wants to do? Something he intends to do?_ Billy and Steve, alone in the showers, out in the open for any one of their classmates to just walk in and see them, undoubtedly with Steve pressed against cold tiles, Billy behind slapping into him, balls deep, water gushing down where they melt together. Teeth sinking into the crook of his neck, just like they did last, canines sharp.

“ _Ah, hn shit,_ ” the heat was building fast at that, at the images of Billy in him. He's felt it now, knows all too well how it feels, pulls the band tee up to his chin, gathers it between his teeth, keep it out of harms way as he-

And the phone _fucking rings_.

 _Immediately_ it's just gone – his dick still hard in hand down in his briefs, but the touch there more irritated now, fitting exactly how he feels as he pulls his hand back. He runs that same hand through his hair, regrets it where it sticks to the pre cum in his palm.

But alas, with a groan he still gets up from the couch, mutes the TV, looks once again at the clock reading to be 9:58 PM by now, and then stomps his way to where the ringing comes from the phone on the kitchen wall.

“Who, in the goddamn fuck, calls this late? I swear to God this better be an emergency.”

He's tempted to let it ring; really tempted, but honestly who would call this late unless _it is_ an emergency? Or stupid prank calls, maybe. Steve used to get weird phone calls at night, sometimes during the day, too, of just... nothing, really, except for a bit of ragged breathing on the other end occasionally. He had heard of this new telephone invention called _Caller ID_ that they released just recently in Orlando, Florida – maybe he can convince his dad to get one.

So he stares at the phone for a bit, hopes it'll stop ringing before his hand can reach it. Too tired despite having done nothing at all, too miffed by the interruption all together, but it just keeps going and going and _going_.

Sighs, then “Hello-” he wasn't prepared for how wrecked his voice would sound, squeaky and fucked up, and quickly clears his throat. “Hello?”

“Hey pretty boy,” came the alluring, deep, throaty response.

“Oh, Billy, hey- hi.” _Oh shit oh fuck_ , Steve have been thinking about him all day. Maybe his dick is a genie lamp and rubbing it so heatedly made Billy appear.

“What are you up to?” his voice a low breath into the receiver.

He looks down, the harsh light in the kitchen casting a well formed shadow where his still-somewhat-hard dick rests under black underwear. “Oh just, you know...” He reaches down with the intend to simply re-adjust, but it sparks instead, again, _ready just from the oddly ragged breathing Billy has_. “Watching TV.”

“Oh yeah?” A harsh exhale, almost _a groan_. “Anything good?”

Steve doesn't respond; kinda forgets how to, what with Billy undoubtedly _panting_ _straight into his ear, all low and secretive as if he's too loud they'd get caught_. Every sound, each strained exhale connects directly to his quickly fulfilling erection. But he brings his hand _away_ from below his stomach, and gently places it on the wall, worried any sound he might make will interrupt the ones Billy's making.

“You still there, princess?”

“Yeah-” throat weak, clears it and retries “Yeah I'm... I'm here, just...” _He listens to the “ah”s and recognizes the slight sound of creaking bed springs._ “Billy, why'd you call?”

There's a short chuckle vibrating through. “Missed your voice, _baby_.”

He missed his voice, too, and it has barely been more than a day since...

“What if my mom had picked up?”

Brief silence as Billy probably contemplates that. “...is she hot?”

“Billy, I swear to God, I will fucking punch you.” An empty threat, and after everything that has happened, it feels weird to say such things... it's been a bit over a month or so since they last properly clashed to a point where teachers had to pull them apart.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Billy decidedly _moans_ now, seems to barely catch it in his throat before it grows too loud. “ _Say my name again._ ”

Heart beats harshly with a startle of the request, feels it twist his stomach somewhat sickly. He looks around the kitchen, eyes darting from door to door to windows, as if he could get caught in this shell of a home, moaning a guy's name- _Billy's name_ , into the phone in hand.

His back slumps against the wall, hips jutted forward so he can see that shadow again. Slowly, a curious hand travels down the shirt, over the well washed band logo, down his stomach to palm against the leaking head of his _fully hard cock_. There's a quick gasp on his lips.

“ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Yeah..._ ”

“ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Yeah, hnn, shit..._ ”

Steve pulls himself out of the gap in his trunks, and stares heavily at how he twitches in his own hand, fingers down by the base of it.

“ _Billy..._ ” there's a clear hitch in his voice now.

“ _Mmhm, Stevie,_ ” Billy drawls, really milks his name for all that it's worth.

“ _Fuh-ck._ ” His hand pulls all the way to the top, then squeezes the head, presses his palm against the slickness there.

“Where are you?” Billy whispers.

“ _Mmm_ , in the kitchen.”

The gravely laugh rumbling against his ear _pushes him_. “What, golden boy Harrington not rich enough for a phone in his bedroom?”

“Do _you_ have a phone in your bedroom?”

“Nope.” The p pops.

“Then where are you?”

“In my bed, _ah_ \- I figured that... that if Max can steal the phone and drag it into her bedroom, then so can I.”

Steve can't refute that; doesn't even want to try, he's _grateful_. Strokes himself just short of being lazy, not enough for it to go somewhere yet, but enough to keep him _hard_.

“My pillow still smells of you.” There's ruffling of fabric on the other end, a wild guess would be said pillow.

“Oh yeah?” He misses the way Billy smells. “What do I smell like?”

“Hmm...” the other hums in thought. “I dunno, of expensive soap and a thousand hair products.”

Well, he's not wrong.

“Reminds me of how soft you are, _shit, Steve,_ of how _warm_ you are...”

“ _Billy_ ,” the y pulls long into a moan as his hand moves faster.

“Can't wait to see you tomorrow, _princess, God I miss your wet pussy_ ,” he whispers, hoarsely, voice so fucked, so _appetizing_. “Wanna _wreck you_.”

“ _Hah_ ,” a laugh more than a moan, “already have.”

Steve knows _exactly_ what the toothy, broad grin looks like, as he hears an “ _Oh?_ ”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he breathes loudly, closes his eyes as he sees those lips stretched, that tongue darting out, wetting his lips, licking up his throat. “I've been _so sore_ all day because of you.”

“ _Why?_ ” There's a very apparent rise of tone; a hopeful one.

“You know why.”

“ _Mmm ah,_ maybe I forgot.”

He leans into the phone, _into that voice_ , and almost forgets to answer, drifting away and just barely manages to not go too far. “What... what if someone hears? Max, or-or your dad...”

“Nah, they're both asleep, it's so late, they won't wake up. Tell me, who hurt you, _princess?_ ”

The light-green phone gets lodged between Steve's shoulder and ear, as he needs his other hand to pull up the shirt, to hold it up and out of harms way. It's too big on him to stay up on its own; too stretched out by _broad shoulders and hard muscles_.

He _wants_ to talk dirty, for Billy, to hear those addicting sounds, _the moans and groans and fucks and shits_ , but it _feels_ wrong on his tongue, not nearly as _erotic_ as when they come from underneath that stupid, little mustache.

“I was with this _guy_ yesterday-”

“ _Sounds hot_ ,” Billy is far too eager to say.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve chuckles, _low_ , feels it vibrate in his throat. “ _A real beast of a man_.”

“ _Hrrh, hn..._ ” What little movement can be heard through the phone quickens. Steve does the same.

“ _Fucked me real good with his **thick** , **girthy cock**.”_

“ _Shit, Stevie-_ ”

“ _Stretched my hole so wide,_ ” his voice falters a bit, feels sick with nerves. “ _My-my..._ ” He wants to say it. For Billy. “ _My pussy._ ”

And it pays off, “ _holy shit_ ” does it pay off in the most sensuous, animalistic _groan_ that borders on a hungry _growl_. Nearly pushes Steve over the edge, would have finished him off if he didn't tense up so much to keep it back, to keep going.

“I've been thinking about him all- _ah-_ all day...”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Yeah_ , about something he told me yesterday...”

“And what's that?”

“Told me-” _A moan_. “Told me about how he wants to- to _fuck me_ in the locker room showers...”

“And what about that? Would you- _hah_ \- would you let him?”

“ _Yes, oh shit, fuck yes-_ ”

“ _Steve-_ ”

“I _want_ him to... _Want_ his fat _cock deep in my ass_.”

“ _I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby,_ ” Billy groans, long, tensed up and _so so close_. “ _Hard, soft, any way you want it, princess_.”

He can't wait any more, physically unable to hold it back- “ _Billy!_ ”

“ _Yeah, cum for me, Steve- Steve-_ ” he chants the name as if it belongs to his God, the only thing to bring him any salvation in this shit hole of a town.

And he does, _impossible_ not to, when Billy's voice is _right there, in his ears, every word coaxing him_. The “ _a-ah-!_ ” that bursts from his wide open lips reverberates, jumps across the tiles of the kitchen, through open doorways and touches every room, feels it vibrate on the floor, under his feet as he _cums_ , shoots hot and white from where he jerks his ecstatic dick so roughly.

Semen lands with a somewhat humorous _splat_ on the floor, drips of it on his bare toes, _ew_.

Steve squeezes his softening prick, pushes out what's left in him with a sharp, wincing “ _hhaahnnh_ ” and feels it warmly run down his fingers.

Didn't hear it when Billy came, too, he'd gotten all lost in his own orgasm to have noticed all those grunts, but now listens to the battered breathing and lifts his hand up to watch semen drip lazily onto the floor.

Then there's a light chuckle, one that warms him in a way he didn't expect, here basking in the afterglow. “Hope you didn't want your shirt back.”

“What?” he asks, mind barely able to comprehend _any_ words right now. Reaches for a dishtowel to wipe his hand clean.

“Came all over it.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Billy, did you... touch yourself with my shirt?”

“ _Hell yeah_ ,” and there's pride in his voice, undoubtedly a wide smile there, too. “Smells just like you... _tastes_ so salty of your dick.”

Steve groans, but can't help feeling a twitch at the corner of his lips. “You're disgusting.”

Billy's laugh a deep rumble, and Steve _swears_ he felt the phone _vibrate_ with it.

“See you tomorrow, _Harrington_.” _**Click**_.

He holds the phone so dearly, looks at it the same way. The way he looked at Billy yesterday. The way he'll look at him tomorrow.

_See you tomorrow._

_Tomorrow._

He hangs it back up; a goofy, stupid, amiable smile that he cannot suppress.

“See you tomor-” He slips on _something_ on the floor. “Shit- fuck-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Down here! Find me on tumblr! https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/  
> Would love to share my ideas with everyone and maybe even take some suggestions, who knoooows


	2. Monday, day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you guys, I got really carried away with this; just couldn't stop typing and typing and typing!  
> Hope ya'll don't mind reading quite a bit to get to the good stuff, but trust, it's down there
> 
> Have fun!

**Monday** he sees that blue camaro parked by the school. Wouldn't tell the truth if someone were to ask why he's rushing to the front doors, would easily lie and say he was late for... _something-_ ok, so he wouldn't be too convincing but who the fuck _cares_. His heart is beating like bongo drums, blood rushing from excitement, and he tries to ignore the damn bundle of nerves stirring his breakfast around at the pit of his stomach. Billy's here, somewhere, _where?_

Steve saw the car and knows what that means. And he sees those God given curls, the jean jacket, and those frozen eyes that haven't noticed him quite yet.

Billy stands far down the hall, talking to some nameless girl as she rummages through her locker, pulls at her long, dark hair whenever he shows that charming, _irresistible_ flash of predatory teeth with a crooked smile. How he wags his brows up and down, suggestively, along with a fleeting tongue occasionally peeking out.

But Steve can't look away; _entranced_ by _him._

Oddly enough, he's barely jealous... feels like he knows Billy better now, knows him in a way no one else at Hawkins does. His hand delves into his locker blindly, eyes still on that broad shouldered bronze statue of a man. He has seen that _gorgeous_ face all soft and weak, no way he'd show any of these “bitches” - Billy's words, not Steve's – that same expression. Too vulnerable for it to _not_ be a secret.

_Their secret_.

Finally he _**slams**_ shut his locker. The sound carries over all the voices that obscures whatever Billy and Miss Faceless over there are talking about, _but he hears it_.

Icy blue eyes dart up, underneath a lightly furrowed brow, and when they lock on to Steve's own stare, the brow smooths back out, clean, and the smile that faltered slightly at the startle of the slam creeps back up. _Higher_ , even, up to where it curls by the edges of his mustache, the mustache that _tickled on the insides of his thigh-_

Steve adjusts the high collar on his polo shirt as to vent out steam.

And Billy notices. Keeps his head turned toward that girl that seemingly keeps talking, unaware that she no longer holds any attention. His red, _wet tongue_ licks at his canine, then rubs a finger at his lower lip where that tongue swoops down to lick across. The other hand leaves from where it was tugging at a belt loop, up to where his shirt remains unbuttoned _just low enough_ for the pendant to shine where it rests on that California skin.

Steve feels himself _twitch_ , lowers the books in front of him to shield his crotch from any prying eyes that might notice. Any gaze that isn't Billy's.

The first bell rings.

And he has to walk down _that_ way – knows Billy has to walk _this_ way.

Watches as he swings his arm around that _excitedly blushing_ girl's shoulders, _she's pretty I guess_ , stares as he comes closer, taking up more space in the hallway than necessary, dominating these floors. Eyes pinned to that tongue that wiggles where puts a sheen of _spit_ on that playful, lower lip. Gets close enough to hear the girl talk about, _whatever_. And Steve's eyes go back up where they belong, _where they have to be_ , lost in a frozen lake underneath a thick canopy of eyelashes.

With no warning, just as they pass each other, Billy leans to the side, far enough for him to _crash_ his shoulder into Steve's, a heavy collision that nearly sends the poor rich kid spinning with no time to brace himself.

“See you at practice, pretty boy.” He smiles, _grins, a promise_. Keeps looking over his shoulder, looking at Steve, till he's far away.

When he's not wasting away _precious hours_ in class, spending the time there instead counting every tick and every tock of the clock, he's walking the halls between rings of bells, _searching_ for even the slightest glimpse of him. And when he heads to lunch, walks a detour past the parking lot, where maybe he'd catch Billy out smoking, sitting on the hood of his car-

... _but there's no car at all_.

Stops Steve dead in his tracks. His heart sinks down, below his rib cage, falls out of his stomach and _splats_ onto the ground. _Metaphorically_ , of course, but it really felt it.

_Where's the camaro? Did he... did he leave? Has he changed his mind about me, about... us? Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, asshole._ He takes a shivering breath, feels his lungs stutter in a cry. _No, shut up, calm down Steven, get a grip. He'd... he'd have said something._ He sniffs, hard, looks away from that vacant slot that should only belong to Billy's stupid car. _Maybe he's just off with that brunette from the hall..._ Steve crouches down and pulls his knees to his chin. _Just wait, be patient, be rational. He promised, didn't he?_

And lunch wasted away with him waiting there.

He never got to see that deep blue pull back into his life again before the bell rang, and he was off to the last class before basketball practice.

Steve thought he knew what relief felt like; true relief. Like the one time it turned out Nancy _wasn't_ pregnant after she was over a week late on her period. Or when Dustin once fell from a bit too high up a tree and didn't move for the longest minute, before groaning and asking if he at least had _looked cool up there_.

But he truly came to know it when he walked into the locker room with a disheartened drag of his feet, then he heard boys laughing, turns the corner and finds _him_ there, Billy, bent down with his back turned to the entrance, tying his shoes. Doesn't look up, doesn't look at Steve, till he hears Tommy call out:

“Hey Steven, thought you weren't gonna show. Figured we'd actually win without you in today's friendly match.”

_Steven_ barely registers those slanderous remarks, no, he's all too busy staring, or rather trying not to, at the naked back of _Adonis;_ _Billy_ , at how the muscles flexes when he _yanks_ at his shoelaces.

_Had me worried there, Hargrove. Fuck you._

But he doesn't look back – masterfully averts his own gaze, keeps his back turned, yet smiles. Lips pulled at just lightly, allowing Steve to only catch a few short glimpses of it.

His bag plops down at the far end of the bench between the lockers, away from all those assholes and _undoubtedly tangy cologne_. And his heart skips a beat, feels the cool air embrace his _heated_ body as he pulls of his polo. _Billy's gonna get all sweaty again, always does, so shiny and slippery and salty_.

When he drops down his jeans, idiot Tommy fucking talks again:

“Oh shit, Steve! Did you get in a fight again? Look at that nasty mark on your leg!” And he scoots across the bench to _poke hard_ at this long, yellow-ish _bruise_ that blooms by Steve's hip and starts down his thigh for a little stretch.

“ _Shit_ , fuck off!” he hisses and steps away from the stinging pain. He already slept like shit after having _slipped on his own fucking cum on the kitchen floor._

Steve doesn't have a chance to catch it, but Billy turns his whole head at those words, eyes quickly going from Steve's wincing expression, _down his bare chest still with those purple bruises he himself sucked there_ , down to where a yellow mark does spring from underneath dark trunks.

_Anger, fury, fucking rage_ flickers between his strained brows, the mere _thought_ that anyone else touched as much as a single fucking hair on Harrington's head, _his legs, his chest, his-_ has Billy seething. Everyone knows he's the only one that gets to be mean to his pretty boy, that only he gets to hurt him, or... used to.

A pang of guilt slices into him, a knife in his heart, as those harmful thoughts still resurface, still finds their way up and into his head whenever he's reminded of how much he _cares. Like a gross little faggot himself._

“Stop fucking around, Hagan,” Billy grunts. He pulls a bit too tight on his hair where he ties up the golden mullet. “Leave _Princess Steve_ here alone to change.”

Tommy's real quick to fall right behind his King leader. “Oh right, you two are, like, friends now, right? Psh, bullshit.”

Everyone else flows out real quick after Billy has left, letting Steve stand alone.

It doesn't mean anything that he defended him, that _Billy_ defended him. It shouldn't. They've been friend- _ish_ for months by now, slowly but surely building it all up, and if the weekend changed _anything_ it was only to solidify it. Form a sturdy, cement base, a foundation on where they could continue growing together, _closer_.

And he smiles, _oh goddammit_ he can feel the flush start, that warmth at his ears that seeps onto his cheeks. Cheeks which he squeeze together as his palm lands to cover that spreading smile. It gives everything away, would be obvious to anyone walking in that...

_Steve Harrington got a crush_.

Practice is real _bullshit_ today. People shout at Steve, the coach reprimands him even, all kinds of-

“Get your head in the game, Harrington!”

“Dammit Steve, watch where the hell you're going!”

“You're gonna get benched next game if you don't learn to focus!”

But would that be so bad? Honestly? To sit down and _watch_ as Billy works up a sweat, the curls dancing, how agile he is when he jumps and scores like he was born to do so; born to fly. To get to just stare at those flexing biceps and toned thighs as he _dances_ around the other players. Billy is made for this, built up with hard work and heavy weights, _bet he could lift Steve like he weighs nothing_. But no, Steve's pride probably couldn't handle another kick to groin, to be taken down a peg or two by being fucking benched.

So maybe it isn't all that bad, to be yelled at every now and again, to fall down, when it's Billy that pushes him, Billy that knocks him over, Billy that helps him up. When he passes him on the court, _dripping_ with _sweat_ , wiping it off on Steve's own shirt as their bodies collide. Before, it was irritating whenever he'd _purposefully_ crash into him, but now it's almost irritating _when he doesn't_. When he gets _so close_ , a light _tease_ away from bumping shoulders, and Steve finds himself _hoping_ for it, then oddly _disappointed_ when he doesn't feel that warm skin on his, and Billy always runs away with such a shit eating grin, like he knows.

Then the coach blows his whistle. And Steve can't hear what anyone's really saying yet; he stands bent over, hands on his knees, sweat dripping from his nose and chin, dry heaving, blood still rushing in his ears like a waterfall. But he notices how everyone else leaves, floods through the doors to the _locker room_.

Everyone except, of course, _Billy_.

“Hey Billy! You comin' or what?” someone shouts from the door, could be Tommy, could be any other of his little troupe.

“Nah, someone has to teach _King Steve_ here how to plant his fucking feet!” Billy calls back, then looks down at Steve and speaks _low, careful_. “Ain't that right, _pretty boy_?”

And the door closes. Seals them away, alone, _together_. Stuck in their own little dimension where all they can hear are the rowdy boys in the locker room and the pipes that hiss with the flow of hot water.

Billy's smirking so smoothly, the ball on his hip where those green shorts sits _unnecessarily low_ , further down than where the V starts, _dangerously close to where it ends_.

And when Steve manages to look away from the skin there and up at those cold waters in Billy's eyes, he watches _that tongue_ dart out to lick sweat off from where it's been gathering in the blonde mustache. He seems rather... patient, actually.

Eventually Steve finds strength to stand upright. Hands finds solace on his hips, where they tense up from _anticipation_ , but his entire body is tense and sore from where he's been landing on the floor a bit more frequently today. Once he's back to breathe like a normal human being, Steve steps forward, lazily, all _too casually_ till he's a breath away from Billy-

Who pushes back at him with one _incredibly strong_ hand to the chest, still smiling but eyes fleeing between doors where people could so easily walk through.

“What, don't tell me you're actually gonna teach me how to play,” Steve huffs a laugh.

He runs his hand through his gross, sweaty hair and it stays slicked back. It's disgusting how much he sweats, how it stains down the back, the front, his pits. Not the same as when Billy sweats. No, that's like... shiny diamonds, a golden statue in the summer rain, looking like he just climbed out of the pool in slow-motion.

“Nah Harrington, I like winning over you too much for that. _Love_ how easily I can just... _push you down_.” This time Billy takes a step closer, but still near an arms length away.

And Steve takes a step. “Yeah? You _love_ doing that?” Eyes _heavy, lids low_.

Billy looks down as he strategically places his right foot; taps the snout of it against the other's white shoes, then slips it to the side and _pushes_ against Steve's foot to part his legs, and he watches as the shorts climb up his thighs a bit. “Did I say that?”

Spreading his legs like this, even so slightly, out in public, _at school_ , it... excites Steve more than it should; feels his heart beat orders for his blood to take over the southern regions. It does also _kinda_ hurt his ass, a bit, having to tense up his muscles this way, to avoid falling or slipping.

“You did say that.”

The blonde _God_ dares step up to where that foot is _between Harrington's legs_ , all the way till his _thigh presses against the inside of Steve's._ “Well then I guess it's true.”

Billy stands just an inch shorter than Steve, which, with that poof of brown hair slicked down now, doesn't seem like _that_ much. Normally he hates that, hates having to _juuuuust slightly_ look up, but... this rich kid got _legs for days -_ _hairy legs_ that runs all the way up to a soft, somewhat curvy gathering of ass cheeks.

He shows just a little bit of tongue; allowing it to run between his teeth as he locks their eyes together, all the while his hand wanders.

Fingertips meet with the outer side of Steve's right thigh, all a bit slippery with sweat where he starts down nearer the knee. More and more skin touches, tips to pads to _palm_ , the thumb scouting in advance till it meets the leg of the shorts.

Steve leans his head back, offering up his shiny neck, not daring to look away without permission, barely even a blink between the two. Notices how _hungry_ Billy looks, as if his princess is to be served for dessert.

Then the thumb moves again – drags the rest of the hand along, up under the hem of those green, shorty shorts. The sound of Steve _breathing harder_ the higher up the touch goes surges through Billy, like a race to his groin. And he remembers seeing that yellow bruise here, covered just so by the basket uniform. He presses his fingers into the sore flesh there, eliciting a whimper.

“What happened?” His eye twitches as he _fights_ to remain calm.

“Nothing, it's _**stupid**_ , I... slipped...” The embarrassed tone to Steve's words almost convinces Billy.

“That it?” Fingers press deeper.

“ _A-ahh_ ,” Steve's hand flies up to grab hard onto Billy's arm as he _fucking_ _moans_ , _loudly_ , at the touch- from the sharp pain that sits so close to where his erection just got a fresh jolt.

And there that look is. Heavy lids, something predatory darkens those blue skies in his eyes, and teeth visible in that greedy grin. A look Steve has only seen once, although fainter versions have been noticed in the past, but this one makes his knees weak and his _dick ache_.

He presses again; _higher up, fingers digging into the hip_.

“ _Bi-billy- fuh-ck, stop_ ,” Steve chokes on his moans that only grows needier at every syllable.

Another little _push_ of the fingers and Steve _bends forward_ , presses his sweaty forehead into Billy's shoulder, can't help but _thrust_ his hips slightly into the empty space between them.

“ _You smell..._ ” a whisper of a moan. Steve turns his head to the side, towards the crook of his neck, moves his nose closer to where sweat gathers before continuing to fall down. “ _...so fucking good._ ” He cautiously _licks_ a traveling bead of salt away, and it forces out a _groan_ from that throat.

In the broad daylight, Billy can _clearly see_ the outline of where Steve's starting to chub up all pretty and delicious. _Oh how easy it is to make him hard_.

“Come on, _pretty boy_ , I think we've waited long enough...”

The locker room is _empty_.

It fucking reeks horribly of moldy sport bags, a thousand different types of cologne and deodorant, and _other guys' sweat_. So overbearing it masks the odor oozing off of Billy.

And for a short second Steve's disappointed, but that lasts no more than a singular heartbeat, because _oh right. They're alone. In the locker room_.

He had followed Billy, briskly, as the other burst through those doors where just minutes ago they could hear it fully occupied, now the emptiness allowed way for...

Billy smiles triumphantly, the corners curling similarly to what you'd expect from a cartoon villain that knows they're going to get their way. At first, he doesn't turn to look at Steve behind him, just goes to open his locker and pulls out his towel, then sits on the bench, legs spread out on both sides of the wood, facing in the direction of the showers, _waiting_.

Finally Steve moves, adjusts himself awkwardly where he's _too hard_ for someone that hasn't even been touched yet, not _really_. He stops next to Billy and looks down with confusion squiggled across his forehead.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks, and gives no impression that he's going to move anytime soon.

Simply makes a little nod toward Steve's locker, _eyes him up and down_ , and wiggles his dark brows so suggestively that Steve has to _inhale_ to keep control of himself.

So he keeps going, walks to where his bag got crammed into a locker and the metal squeaks open. He can see how Billy _stares_ from the corner of his eye, sees how he chews his bottom lip with those shiny, white teeth; teeth that shouldn't be so white for someone that smokes so much.

Starts off by dropping his shoes and socks onto the floor, easy peasy, no biggie – thankfully neither of them are into feet... _he_ hopes. Continues staring off into the unimpressive locker as he undresses, wants so badly to just look at Billy and _only Billy_ , but continues feigning disinterest in the _sweaty, topless, waxed chest_.

Reaches down to tug at the shirt and pulls it over his head, hears a very _alluring_ “ _mmmm_ ” from _somewhere_ to his right. Wants to look, wants to see if Billy might be _touching himself to the show_.

Not that he's putting in much effort, it's _hard_ to even try and go slow when he's too excited, like an idiot, to get to the showers. Maybe nothing will happen, maybe one of the others forgot something and will come back and interrupt, maybe Billy was just _teasing him_ all along.

Then he turns his back towards the bench where _he_ sits, just a bit to properly hide away his attention-seeking dick, and so that he can offer up a _proper look_ at his ass when he _bends down, down, down_ to let the shorts fall. Catches a short glimpse of how Billy runs his hand along the outline of his thick cock underneath those green shorts, hopes the sight as _inviting_ as he tries to make it look.

And he stands up again, turns back to where his right side faces the audience. Looks down at that bright yellow spot there by his hip, hooks a finger under the hem of his trunks and _gently_ lifts it up to expose more of the bruise and skin dotted with beauty marks. He presses onto the skin, _hisses that transitions into moans_ when that stinging curls around his gut and warms him up, hears the heavier breathing and light groans from next to him.

Now he turns his body fully towards where Billy sits, _but still_ faces the inside of his locker, pretends to search for something, anything, and not really paying attention where he wants to, where he _needs_ to. This is just like any other day, after practice, in the locker rooms, with other guys around, undressing to jump in the showers, and he does exactly that. Bends down just a bit; lifts his feet up to meet halfway as he wiggles out of those tight, dark, flattering briefs.

Fights the demands from his cock where it stands at attention, over half mast and out in the free now. Touches it _a bit_ , just to relieve some surface tension, still doesn't acknowledge the way Billy stares, the way he _feels_ his eyes on him.

Turns his back on him and walks to the showers at the end of the room, confidently, _salaciously_ , sways his hips more than what comes naturally to him, more than needed _, more than enough_.

The tiles are wet and cold under his bare feet; the leftovers from when the rest of their team washed off.

It's kinda eerie to be here when it's so quiet - Steve never was the last one to leave, nor the first one to arrive, because he doesn't like being alone, _hates_ the silence that comes when he's the only person around, creeps into his mind and opens doors to uncomfortable voices-

With a twist of the handle hot water slaps on to his chest, rough and cuts those lonely thoughts in half. He's not alone now; Billy's _somewhere_ in the room with him, over by the benches, behind where he's standing underneath the shower head. Feels it wash away all that horrible sweat.

Didn't notice Billy getting undressed, pulling his hair tie free, walking up to the showers with all the pomp and cockiness worthy of a Keg King. Slows down as he reaches where Steve stands with his back turned, his eyes going down, down, _down_ to where he lets the back of his hand _brush_ against a warm ass.

Enjoys the little _shocked moan_ that escapes, drowned a bit by the howling of the shower. Steve whips his head to the side and finds those wonderful eyes trained on him, _stalking him, circling him, like a lion around its prey_. Follows even when they shortly vanish behind that wide pipe in the middle.

Billy stops two shower heads from Steve's left, puts up a hand to rest high on the metal, a pose all to familiar, like an odd throwback to the first time they stood here.

_Plenty of bitches in the sea, huh Hargrove? Who'd have thought you'd be one of them_ , Steve thinks to himself. Runs a hand over his chest, the other one _far lower, but not low enough, not yet_.

Times sure have changed... Steve has changed – _Billy has changed_ , in some ways more than others, in the ways that matter the most; the way of the heart, toward some _resemblance_ of kindness. In ways of... _the flesh_. From the moment he first saw him topless, it was as clear as any day, that Billy is a bit of a muscle head, a real jock in that sense, training not only to _look incredible_ , but also for strength. _Strong hands, broad shoulders, pecks that tests the fabric of most any shirt_.

And here he is, again, topless, _shiny_. _Allowing_ Steve to look, to take in every dip and bulge and _hardness_.

Eventually Billy decides there's been enough oohing and aahing, and steps closer. Moves in between the shower and Steve, cuts off the waterfall, _intrudes_ on his personal space, but the near excited smile the brunette gives is just so... _titillating_.

Leans in, ensures to keep their bodies apart with a safe distance, but brushes his nose against the other's, _ghosts_ his lips over Steve's, won't fight the grin he feels as the other opens up, ready to swallow his breath, to _taste his tongue_.

And he complies, _somewhat_ , sticks out his tongue to _lick_ along the upper lip, follows the curve. “ _I've been waiting all day for this_ ,” he whispers into the expectant _neediness_.

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve moans back, leans in too, chases his mouth with such an _insatiable hunger_.

But Billy pulls away. “Weren't you the one that said _patience is a virtue_ last time, pretty boy?”

“ _Fuck off_ ,” his voice a _thirsty_ little thing, barely even there.

The wickedly handsome smile that spreads from one cheek to the other shows that Billy heard those faint words never the less. Took it as a dare, maybe. “Nah _Stevie_ , you don't want me to just go away like that, do you?”

His eyes fall down, down, _down_ , hands gliding over the _wet_ , hairy little patch that grows between Harrington's pecks and he _pushes_ his finger into that spot.

“No you waited, all day, yesterday too, to get me all alone here, in the boys locker room.”

Pushes deeper till it nearly hurts, _till Steve starts backing up_.

“Got a lot of pent up _urges_ , _itches that needs scratching._ ”

A few steps and Steve's back meets freezing cold tiles – that sends uncomfortable shivers down his back, goosebumps pops forth.

“ _Places only I can reach_.”

_God I want you to reach- want you to scratch me everywhere, touch me everywhere, fucking kiss me._ Steve exhales hard.

The hand on his chest slips down over his stomach, all the way to where it meets that _thick, hairy trail_ , and Billy hums happily as he swirls his fingers in those wiry curls. Opens his mouth to say something when-

Steve grabs him by the back of the golden mane and _pulls_ him closer, _forces their lips to meet with harsh breaths,_ the other hand shoots to grab firmly at the back of his neck. _Craves_ to be touched so badly it _fucking burns under his skin_.

He drives his hips forward to where they _finally_ meet with Billy's skin so directly, it throws Hargrove off balance, shoves at his playful little charade and makes him _slam_ his palms onto the wall to avoid falling forward, _eyes rolling back_ as he feels, _tastes_ , Steve's tongue exploring his mouth.

They _grind_ their hips together, all a slippery slide with their erect cocks seeking more friction there. Both wanting release _so bad_ it feels like it's been more than an age since last.

“ _Stop fucking teasing me_ , _and just touch me already_ ,” Steve moans whenever he comes up for air. “ _Please_.”

“ _Well_ ,” Billy _growls_. “All you had to do was ask, _princess_.” A hand flies off the wall to grab a hold of both their cocks.

“ _Shit, ah-_ ” Steve cries at the touch and bites on his lower lip to cut himself off.

“Shhh you have to be quiet,” Billy coos, lips brushing against the tasty skin of a neck. “What'll people think if they find us here? Pressed together so _inappropriately_.”

He doesn't answer- _can't_ answer, in fear of letting out sounds that don't belong in public like this. Can't risk getting caught, _although he kinda wants to_.

Billy hums where he _licks_ and _scrapes his sharp canines where they last dug in_. Fondly remembers the reaction he got last time, those _enthusiastic yes'_ that erupted so easily when he _bit down_ at the crook here.

_Does it again_.

Receives an immediate response by the way of a strong _push_ as hips slams into his. Grins around the flesh caught between teeth, hand quickens a bit where it jerks them both in a strong grasp.

“ _Is this what you wanted?_ ” he asks and moves his head to press their foreheads together, stares down at where pre cum drips onto his fingers.

“ _Not-not exactly_ ,” Steve sounds so hoarse and fucked up already, as if he's _too close_ from just this.

“Then tell me; anything, _I'll do it all for you_.”

Oh his heart, Steve's poor, weak heart. How it misses to be _loved_ , to be spoken to like this, with such tender approach.

“I... I-I...” He finds it near impossible to say, focus getting lost with the lack of blood to his brain. “I was... turned around.”

“ _Oh yeah?_ ”

He nods. And then he _spins_ , twirled like a ballerina in the commanding hands of Billy. Faces the horrible orange tiles, dick _immediately lonely_ , but there's assurance where those hands stays by his hips.

“Like that?” Billy steps closer, up to where his _veiny cock_ slaps against wet cheeks.

From somewhere deep down an instinct kicks in and Steve _pushes back his ass_ , leans against the wall with his hands there for support as he looks over his shoulder. Watches as Billy gently rocks his hips, _his erection_ , over the swell of his flesh.

When Steve doesn't answer, lost at the sight, Billy tries again.

“Want me to fuck you? Want my _fat cock in your wet pussy_?” Keeps the pace slow.

And he does, he really _really_ does, but...

“C-can't...” his voice falters. Not sure if the blush he feels burn on his skin is from embarrassment or all the _horny hormones coursing through his every cell_. “I'm still so fucking _sore_.”

Billy chuckles, _voice so low_ it can be felt rumbling on the floor. “Sorry if I was too harsh last.” And he actually kinda is; still worries it was all too much, _far too much_. Had been worried Steve wouldn't pick up the phone last night. “Tried to warn you.”

He's so proud of his own _size_ it's almost annoying.

Would be annoying if Steve didn't _love it_. “You didn't lie when you said two fingers wouldn't be enough. Hell, _ten fingers_ wouldn't be enough.”

And now he _laughs_ , loudly, feels it reverberate off the walls. “No need to act all modest when God himself is jealous, right?”

Steve groans of impatience, starts moving to meet those harmless thrusts, feels the sudden _moan_ pulse in his dripping prick. “ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Y-yeah_?” voice stiff with restrain. “What next?”

_So compliant_.

“Y-your hand... my hair- grab me by the... by the hair and push me against the wall.” He can barely get the words out, feels them struggle with a knot in his throat.

“ _Oh_.”

He doesn't have to see his face to know _exactly_ what expression stretches there.

“Want me to be rough, _Stevie_? Treat you like a proper _whore_?”

No words makes it out of Steve's mouth before a hand _yanks_ at those dark, wet locks so hard it _stings_ and his cock _weeps_. Feels the hand there press, push, _force_ the side of his face against those shitty tiles, _knows_ it'll leave marks.

“ _Ah, fuck, yes-_ ”

“ _Ssssssssshhut up,_ ” Billy hisses, sounds near angry at the noises coming from Steve that he can't hold back.

Next the hand remaining on his hip, his _right hip_ , digs in. Fingers stabbing at that yellow stain there on his skin. Oh how he wants to _moan_ , to let Billy know how _euphoric_ he feels, standing bent forward, out in the open, _hard flesh digging between his cheeks_. Can only _whimper with satisfaction_ and reach back grab on to that hand, grounding it there.

“ _That's good, huh? God you're such a freak, Harrington._ ” Billy grins and _snaps_ his hips forward, _faster_.

The sound of wet skin smacking together so obscene, so _viciously loud_ , it echoes around the locker room, acoustics in here astounding, the gushing of the shower they left on barely able to drown it out.

Steve feels the twists and coils start to bloom, from where that _fat cock_ rubs between him, where it slips over his pink and puffy hole that burns with the wrong kind of pain, but he endures it for the right kind. The kind that stings at his hip and head, where Billy's strong hands holds him in place; stabilizes him.

“ _Billy,_ ” he whines; as close to a whisper as he can possibly get when the heat gathering between his legs becomes unbearable.

“ _Yeah baby?_ ” a breathless grunt as Billy tries to breathe through gritted teeth.

“ _I'm- I'm close..._ ” His hand goes from where it's been holding on to Billy's wrist by his hip, and grabs on to his own cock just seconds away from bursting, only a few strokes...

“ _M-me too, fuh-ck!_ ” He growls, goes _harder_.

Steve moves his hand, as fast as he possibly can with how he's bent forward so precariously on shaky legs. “ _Billy I'm- I'm gonna-a-ahh,_ ” voice halts, vanishes near completely with only a few harsh gasps, as if the _power of the climax chokes him_. Eyes shut tight and mouth wide open in the _quietest_ _orgasm_ he's ever had.

“ _Shit, fuck, Steve_ ,” Billy grunts.

Lets go of where his fingers were buried in brown hair to bring the hand down to the other hip so that he can guide them back and forth, _vigorously_. Chases that high like his life depends on it, as if he won't make it out alive if he doesn't- if he can't-

“ _Arrh, hhn, fffffuh-_ ” Nails dig into skin as he struggles to keep quiet himself, when his _throbbing cock_ spills large streams all over Steve's lower back. Hips stuttering as he rides the smooth, warm wave all the way to the end, bent over to watch the last few spurts.

_Then a prolonged silence_.

When Billy starts laughing, loudly, _joyously_ from the bottom of his lungs. He spins Steve right back around to face him and _zooms in for a kiss with a wide smile_. “That- that was... Shit Steve, just wow!”

Steve laughs a bit too, a bit more out of breath and barely standing by now, but the way Billy just... _glows_...

“I can't believe we just did that!” Hands covers the sides of his face as he kisses again and again. “I'm... I-I-I-” Billy stops himself from finishing the thought, but still smiles in disbelief.

But why does Steve think, _or hope_ , that the next word would start with _L_?

“God, you are something else...”

He doesn't get to respond, does get time to look at _that face_ Billy makes, _what is that face_ , before he's kissed again.

“We should...” A kiss on the lips. “Probably...” On the cheek. “Get you...” On the neck. “Cleaned up.”

Steve leans into those lips, wants to snuggle up together with that delicate warmth and just stay there, but must push away to proceed. “I think I can wash myself up just _fine_ , thank you,” he laughs and steps around Billy.

He pouts. “Awww but Stevie-”

“No!” He holds up a stern finger with a smile. “You go shower _over there_ , otherwise we might end up staying here all day.”

“ _And night_ ,” Billy grins and does as told, his tongue flicks out and wags up and down _with insinuation_.

Goes back to that shower two steps to the left of Steve's. Keeps watching though, eyes following those long fingers.

“So where were you earlier?”

“Hm?”

“Saw your car was gone by lunch.” And the look he gets at that makes it unbearable to meet eyes.

“Oh, noticed I left, huh?” He looks like a real punch-able shit right now. But when he speaks again, it smooths back into the usual smile. “Had to go help that little shit Max with something, why- wait... you thought I sneaked off with that girl?”

Steve doesn't look back at where Billy grins so self-satisfied.

“You jealous, Harrington?” He steps closer.

He's absolutely _not_ jealous, but if Billy wants him to be...

“Oh come one baby.” A tan hand _slaps_ a pale butt-cheek, which forces out a shocked _yelp_. “I don't even remember her name.”

Billy goes back to turn off his shower then steps up to where Steve is still scrubbing his chest.

“I have to go home and babysit my sister, but uhm...” Eyes takes a quick glance _down_ then up as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth. “Let's do this again some time...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Oh poor me, I had to look at the shower scene a thousand times, *just to get everything right*, the woes of being a content creator huh
> 
> P.P.S. Those showers are so fucking gay!!!! Who the fuck designs something like that which allows about 6 guys to stand in a circle, naked, wet... Bless them.


	3. Tuesday, day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I love using the words cock n dick, but man someone send me a thick ass dic(k)tionary full of other equally attractive synonyms for it.
> 
> This one get's a bit touchy feely ya'll, uh-oh! Emotions!

**Tuesday** he hears light _tinks_ upon his bedroom window, and his first thought is ' _Is it hailing in June?'_ Jumps up from his bed where he was lying on his stomach, bored out of his mind, not tired enough to fall asleep despite the clock telling him it's past midnight.

Steve pulls the drapes aside so that he can clearly see the driveway under the pale moon light, where that magical glow _shines upon a blue camaro_.

Sees Billy standing beneath the window, hands deep in the pockets of his denim jacket, a broad, lightly crooked smile that makes his heart beat stronger. He gestures for the princess in the tower to come down.

Never before has Steve _hurried this much_ to put on pants and shoes, skips several steps down the stairs, then barely remembers to pull on a light jacket before tearing open the door.

Doesn't slow down when he goes outside, steers straight for where this handsome night rider leans against the car and whose grin grows more mischievous the closer he gets.

Words have no chance, _no need_ , as their lips meet _eagerly_ where Steve throws hos arms over those broad shoulders and _presses_ his _entire being_ into the other. Hands are quick to find his ass, bringing forth a moan between open mouths and clashing tongues, feels how he gets _pulled closer, wanton flesh getting crushed between hips_.

And when Steve has to break away to breathe right, Billy _licks_ all the way up his throat, over his Adam's apple.

“Hi.” He grins as he reels his tongue in and looks how his saliva _glistens_ under the moon.

“ _Hey,_ ” Steve sighs, happily, _content in Billy's presence_. Runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, then dips in for another kiss, but misses as the other turns his cheek.

“Come on, _pretty boy_ , get in the car.” Billy kicks them off of the car and _opens the door for Steve_.

Who climbs in, ducks down to where the car sits lower than his BMW, heart beat worsening, feels it creep forth in a red flush. And when the car door slams closed, he sits alone in the car while the driver takes long strides to the other side.

There's not a lot of space inside, sure he can stretch his legs just fine, but the backseat _looks_ tight and the ceiling so low, he'd probably have to worry about the volume of his hair when it's done up the way he likes. Not like it is now, still thick and glorious, but flatter and with _no personality at all_. Still smells vaguely new, the scent of leather still strong despite the air of cigarette smoke hanging in here, scratches a bit at the back of his throat. Hadn't noticed if Billy tasted like those Marlboro reds, was too busy to just _feel him_.

The whole car leans a bit to the left when Billy jumps in, hands tight on the wheel and looks straight for a moment of... _hesitation?_ Then whips his head to Steve and cracks that _smile_ , looking as if he's _decided on something_ which kinda troubles the brunette a bit. A hand grabs the headrest behind those dark locks, and Billy lunges closer to _crash their lips, bite at the lower one_ then licks where his teeth had dug in a bit too roughly. Stares, _longingly_ , at how _disheveled Steve looks_.

“Where... where are we going?”

Billy sits back down, still with such a shitty, satisfied smirk. “Why ruin the surprise?”

_Su... surprise?_

It's rare that they find themselves sitting in such prolonged silence, and maybe it's the nerves raking its long nails through both of them that keeps it all quiet. The radio is the only thing to fill the emptiness with whatever oddities that plays when people are normally asleep.

But it doesn't _feel_ uncomfortable; not to Steve at least. He finds it hard to just _exist_ in a space with someone else and not fill it up with words and gestures. Here he can just... so easily rest his head against the window and look up at the stars that scatters across the night sky, like freckles does across Billy's face.

And he looks at that _ridiculously good looking asshole_ , how he leans back, so relaxed and _comfortable in his own skin_ , a hand on the wheel, the other resting on the gear.

Steve doesn't feel any form of anxiety in his presence anymore - impressive how quickly everything just fixes itself when you've been this intimate with another person, when you've been through so much shit, but... _Yeah there's always a but_.

He went through a lot of _'shit'_ with Nancy, too, and look how that ended up. Is it possible things are going _too smoothly_ now? Are they still holding grudges, secretly, just waiting underneath the calm surface to bubble up and pop open old wounds? It's not _that_ long ago since they last threw fists...

 _Shut up, shut the fuck up_.

“So where exactly are we going?” He had zoned out and not been able to keep track of signs and landmarks.

“Don't worry _princess_ , we're almost there,” Billy grins, and even in the dark night you can see a flash of teeth.

 _Yeah, don't worry Stevie, everything's just fine_.

And he starts recognizing the clearing that nears them, when they emerge from the treeline and onto the top of the quarry, _up from where a fall could kill._ Which is a thought Steve feels like he should not be having right now.

Watches as Billy leans in between the seats and pulls out a four pack of beer, smiles triumphantly with them in hand, and how could Steve have doubted anything when it comes to this guy, each day a new surprise apparently. One always better than the last.

_He's opening up. He's letting me in._

“So... I can't exactly take you on a date anywhere, because...” he's quick to trail off.

 _Yeah_.

So Steve puts a hand to Billy's warm cheek, turns it to where their eyes fall in line, noses close enough to feel the heat emanating there. “ _Billy_... it's perfect, thank you.”

And when Billy leans into that hand and smiles, _softly, lovingly_ , Steve feels something all too familiar- how the crush _grows too quickly_ , at a speed which _aches_.

“Come on _pretty boy_ , let's go stare at the stars and do other _queerly_ , romantic things.”

The air outside a breezy chill, and the night sky _spectacularly bedazzled_ with thousands and thousands of stars. Is that really what it looks like up there? Steve has never bothered to look proper. Still doesn't pay it the attention it deserves when Billy's so near.

“You know, if you had brought me here a month or so ago, I'd have thought you'd brought me here to kill me,” he speaks hesitantly, can't keep the anxiety in, but thankfully the other seems to find it amusing.

“I can see why you'd think that.” Billy leans against the hood of his car, places the beers down between them.

Steve stares down at the bottles, feels like they're creating a barrier between them, like maybe Billy's building up a new wall. “So why did you decide to do this? You... you didn't _have_ to.” _But I'm glad you did_.

There isn't a quick answer to that, and how could there be. It's a loaded question; _'why did you decide to take me on a date'_. Billy cracks a beer open with a bottle opener that he fishes up from his pocket and takes a _looong_ swig. Hands the opener to Steve by his right.

“Because I wanted to?” comes out oddly nervous, as if it's the short truth behind it all. _The long one being:_ “I... I feel kind of... _guilty_.”

Steve's eyes widen at that, not that he's all surprised to know of the regret Billy might have from acting out like that, but to hear the words...

But he still doesn't look, doesn't meet eyes, continues “I feel guilty for having been such a _giant asshole_ to you for so long, it was only half a year, Jesus-” sudden realization makes him perk up his brows, “we haven't even known each other for a whole year yet! But those months I spent hating you- they feel like a lifetime now... now that I... don't... hate you.” He pauses to drink some more, _quickly halfway through his bottle_.

Steve have only barely opened his and taken a slight sip.

“And we've been pretty close to what I'd call _friends_ for about a month; been closer than that the last few days.” He smiles, _happy_ , in a true and honest way that leaves his _friend_ staring with _wonder_. “I just... I dunno, this is weird, _is it weird?_ ”

Their eyes find contact for such a short second, Billy doesn't get to register the way Steve is looking at him, before he's turning away again, a hand frantically going through the curls.

“I'm-” is all the brunette can barely utter before-

“Should we just go back? Let me- let me drive you home again-” Billy stands up fully.

“N-no! Billy, wait,” Steve stands too and reaches to _cautiously_ grab his arm. “Let's just... relax, and look up at the stars, yeah?” He smiles warmly. “We don't have to talk.”

He can feel the body heat and heart beat through the denim jacket; can only imagine how anxious and embarrassed Billy must be to talk so openly for once, with such _dangerous honesty_ that leaves him vulnerable. But he does want to talk, want to tell that he's been forgiven, that he understands the pressure his ex-nemesis must be under with _that_ kind of father. That he _absolutely_ also feels what he thinks Billy is trying to say.

It takes a few seconds for him to react, long seconds, before he huffs a laugh and looks out across the quarry below them, face possibly a bit flushed, it's kinda hard to tell when the moon washes everything out.

“Good... good, yeah, I didn't bring you out here to talk about _'feelings'_ and shit.”

So they don't. For the next good 30 minutes or so, they lie with their backs on the windshield, beers in hand and eyes to the endless void above. Steve lies a bit askew to ensure that he can _touch_ Billy, to reassure him with the backs of their hands warm together, and his head tilted just close enough to rest it by his shoulder.

Billy doesn't speak when he moves as the first one since they landed like this. Leans his head slightly to the side where he can get a whiff of _expensive shampoo_. Looks down between them - finds the sight of Steve so near far more enticing and _beautiful_ than the night sky - and watches as he moves his fingers.

Lifts his index finger a bit, brushes the digit against the left hand there, gets a slight rush when Steve does the same, _more even_ , feels it get hooked and caught. Uses it as leverage to pull his hand on to the other side, to press their palms together; intertwining fingers.

Steve then takes it a step further, a step closer to _not just fooling around anymore_ , when he lifts their hands up to his face, meets with Billy's gaze; dark eyes full of stars, affectionate and _loving_. And kisses the back of the warm, tan hand.

A gesture so full of delicate care, something so reserved for _lovers_ , that it _startles Billy_.

Removes his hand from their embrace, but doesn't run away. Gets on all fours, somewhat awkwardly for the slight space on the hood of his camaro, a hand near Steve's shoulders, hair falling like a golden curtain of spirals and swirls.

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve whispers, no, _begs_.

And it would take a stronger man than he to resist that. His name on those lips a siren song that will be the end of him. The touch a mere feather soft kiss at first, revels in being so _lucky_ that he can just... _kiss Steve_. Leans into those lips, pries them open with his own to meet a welcoming tongue that invites him in, _closer_ , feels a moan vibrate forth from below, twists and turns to explore every possible angle where he can best taste the sweetness. Gets another pleasant “ _ah-_ ” when he pulls the lower lip between his teeth.

Runs a hand down the _familiar band tee_. “You're wearing my shirt,” he hums between kisses.

“ _Mmhm,_ mine now,” Steve says, voice growing all breathy and hot, closes the slight space between them quickly again.

Billy keeps guiding his hand down, down, _down_. Doesn't bother with frivolities like cupping at the outside of the pants he meets, no rubbing through layers first to create intrigue, he's on a goddamn mission. Unbuttons and zips with an expert flick of the wrist. Swallows the moans and whimpers as he finds Steve already starting to harden.

“ _I'm flattered_ ,” he grins, pulls away to watch how _that mouth_ makes _those sounds_.

“S-should be,” Steve manages as a response. “Don't do this for just any guy in Hawkins, y'know.”

“What, put out on the first _date?_ ” Billy leans down to run his nasty tongue along the underside of Steve's pale chin, leaving a blazing trail of hot spit up to where he kisses the beauty marks on his cheek.

“ _H-hah, yeah..._ ” he pants, mind becoming less coherent when those fingers grip tighter, _goes faster_.

Comes near the _point-of-no-return_ all too easily, head full of the words Billy had rambled, the _very real acknowledgment_ that _this is a date_ ; are they dating now? “ _Oh, fuh-ck,_ ” he wants the answer to that silent question to be a yes. Even if it means it'll always only be in secret this way, as long as he gets to continue like this, like-

“ _Billy- God-_ ” He brings a hand up to hold on to one of the two _perfectly forged_ biceps.

“Getting close, baby?” Billy blows into his ear and kisses him by the temple.

“ _Yeah, ah,_ ” he chokes back. Looks down to where sparks ignite a fire by the base of his rock hard dick.

“ _Good._ ”

And then it all stops. The sudden lack of friction near _painful_ as Billy swiftly retrieves his hand from down south, and he leans onto an elbow, out of Steve's grasp.

“What- what the _fuck_ Hargrove?” He almost shouts in unexpected irritation, and that only gets stoked by the devilish grin he sees on Billy's face.

“Take it easy, _pretty boy_ ,” he drawls and climbs off the hood. “I brought you out here for a reason. _Other_ than staring up into nothing, that is.”

Steve leans up on his elbows, hands balled tightly, and watches with a furrowed brow, eyes all intense and shooting daggers, where Billy goes to stand by his feet.

“Have you ever gotten a _blowjob_ before?” His hands slip up Steve's shins, tongue out to lick his lips like a dog staring at a bone.

“Y-yeah...” Suddenly all that anger is gone, poof, vanished into thin air. His dick gives a little kick at the _insinuation_. “A few...”

“Uh-huh.” Billy grips on to his ankles. “Have you ever had someone that _knows what they're doing_ suck you off before?”

With barely any effort, he _pulls_ Steve towards him, who slips down like he's on a metal slide, till his knees bend and feet hang off of the hood.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ ” he whispers, would have gotten harder at the display of strength if he could have.

Watches as hips slot in between his knees, palms planted on either side of his hips, _hot breath that reeks of beer caressing his lips_.

When there's still no response, he continues: “ _I'm going to suck you off so good, Harrington, you wont know up from down_.”

Steve swallows _hard_ , a near audible gulp around the knot in his throat that silences him; wouldn't know what to say anyways, _can only watch_.

 _Watch_ , as Billy drags him closer to the edge till he has to brace himself on the ground with his toes to avoid falling down.

 _Watch_ , as he pulls the jeans down to gather by his ankles, then proceeds to _dig Steve's weeping cock out from the gap in the trunks_ , tongue never stops moving where it _slicks up those pretty pink lips_.

 _Watch_ , as he kneels. As he _spits_ in his hand. As he grabs Steve's fully erect dick.

A little “ _ah_ ” comes easily when he starts stroking and twisting his hand _so good_ , rubs his thumb under the head, lets it slip up and over where pre dribbles from.

Locks on to Steve's eyes with those clear sky eyes, shining so enchantingly with the moon staring into them, too. _Sticks out his tongue._ Grin slips into a perfect O as he opens wider. Keeps looking up as he _presses his pink tongue to the base of the prick and hums with pleasure, sending shivers up and down_.

Steve swears he feels that in his bones, feels his hair vibrate from it, his _cock trembling_. “ _Billy, ahhh_.”

“ _Mmm,_ ” he hums an extra time just for good measure before moving away from where his hand runs along the shaft. “We're all alone out here _Stevie_ , _you can make all the noise you want._ ”

“Why don't you, _hah_ , help me with that, then,” he sounds less lewd than he tries to, tries even a bit too hard maybe. “ _Suck my cock, Billy._ ”

Oh that crooked grin that cracks across his face, under that blonde mustache, tells Steve that he said the right things.

“ _Yes your highness._ ”

Lips glistening with spit, Billy lowers himself onto that long erection, tongue sticking out underneath to reach where he simply can't as the head hits the back of his throat all too soon.

And Steve has to throw back his head, can't avoid it as he lets out a _deep moan_ that emerges all the way from the bottom of his soul, feels it travel smoothly through him, leaving behind a trail of sparks and jolts as Billy _sucks him off_ at a steady pace, good at keeping the rhythm consistent. Feels a hand grip where the mouth just can't reach, although not for lack of trying, if the _gags and groans_ are any indication of how _passionately_ Billy tries to swallow him whole.

Looks down but can't really see shit for the golden mane falling down. “ _Ah, shit, Billy..._ ” So he reaches down, carefully gathers the curls in his hand and pulls them back, still so gentle with his hand as it rests on the back of his head there, worried that if he does something wrong it'll interrupt the flow.

He had forgotten how good it feels, to experience such _heat and wetness_ around him, tongues, mouths, pussies, all pleasures he hasn't felt in damn near a year; even before he and Nancy broke up it had gotten less interesting and more dry and routinary. It's what couples do, after all. But “ _Holy shit, yes,_ ” this he needed; _missed_.

Then when Billy _looked up_ , the intensity _kicked it up a notch_. Movement remained the same, _but those eyes... those eyes staring._ “ _A-ah, shit, you're so fucking gorgeous like this_.”

Plentiful lashes blink _slowly_ and he _groans_ his response to the praise; clearly well aware of how fucking _incredible_ he looks, takes such pride in every move.

Steve bites down on his lip, needs something to ground him, slow down the _expeditiously_ approaching heat that unfurls where Billy covers both of them in an _obscene_ amount of drool.

“ _Love... love watching you sucking my cock like that, Billy, baby._ ”

But nothing can stop how he _crumbles together like a paper ball_ when Billy presses his tongue against the head. Both his hands dig into his hair and yanks. “ _There, right there! Fuck, Billy please!_ ”

Swears he feels the mouth around him _curl into a grin somehow_ upon finding out how to make Steve nearly scream. Hums- no, _growls_ , as he accepts the please, drags his lips and tongue up till he's just sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around like the cock is a fucking lollipop that he has to quickly dissolve.

The stars must have fallen from the sky, because Steve now finds them behind closed eyes, curled around Billy, and calling his name like it's the only word he knows. The hand flies over his throbbing flesh, from the base of his dick to where lips stay locked, hurling him forth to climax.

“ _I'm- I'm cumming, aahh fuck!_ ”

Billy doesn't move away, doesn't dodge the incoming stream, but instead lowers his head as far as he can without choking to death. _Moans_ as he feels Steve spill is cum all over the back of his throat and quickly swallows it, _so that he also doesn't choke on that_. Licks and sucks him clean of every single drop as he makes his way up, till there's no proof of what just happened.

Gasps when he pops off, out of breath, sweat on his forehead and his hand drenched with saliva. Wipes his lips off on his dry left sleeve, then stands up to look at how Steve lies back on the hood again. Lips curl as he watches how _destroyed_ Steve looks, a heaving mess with closed eyes.

“You alive there, _pretty boy_?” He readjusts himself where his own erection rises up to where the belt sits in the way.

“No I'm...” he can barely talk, clears his throat and worries if it'll be sore tomorrow. “I'm pretty sure I've reached, like, a higher level of living? Almost heaven.”

Billy laughs, a charming and rumbling kind that sounds so sincere. Reaches for Steve's jacket with both his hands and pulls him up to sit. To kiss him. “I should get you home.”

“Hmmm...” Steve thinks into the kiss, doesn't care about the fact that he can taste himself slightly. “What about you?”

He cups the thick bulge under those already tight jeans, and loves the breathy moan he feels brush against his mouth.

“Nah, it's way late, and you need your beauty sleep so you can keep looking this good for me.” He straightens the jacket out. “Come on.”

Once inside the camaro again, Billy winces with a strained hiss when he sits down. “Ah- shit!”

“Are you ok?!” Steve leans in as quickly and closely as he can in the cramped space.

“Yeah yeah, it's just-” Unbuckles his belt and sighs with relief. “Kinda stabbed myself in the dick a bit. My belt, it, fuck that hurt.”

Steve snorts and leans back into his seat, a cocky brow raised. “Are you _sure_ you don't need _a hand there_?”

Billy looks up from where he hurt to where Steve looks like a little shit, clearly tired but also _ready to help out_. Then he looks down at the swell that _craves to be touched_. And grins, but not the usual asshole, hungry crack of the lips, no it's _mischievous._

Stares at Steve, turns as far toward him as he can in the tight seat, lifts a leg and places his right foot between thighs, avoiding the worn spot there, though, like a _real gentleman_. Keeps showing his sharp teeth even tough the brunette over there is starting to look confused, locked in place with that foot holding him there.

It's quite impressive to watch as with one hand Billy unbuttons his shirt, with the other his jeans, pulls down the zipper and dives in after lonely, burning flesh.

Steve grabs on to the leg keeping him far away, a firm and needy hand that wants to hold the _veiny cock_ that gets put on display in the drivers seat. “ _Billy..._ ”

“Lean back, princess, enjoy the show. A little encore.” He sticks out his tongue and bites down on it.

Starts just slowly jacking it, doesn't look away from Steve, loves to watch him be conflicted about whether or not to look up or down. _But it's definitely more exciting when he looks down, down, down._

“ _Ah, Stevie,_ ” he whispers long, like tires going slowly over gravel. “Loved sucking your long dick, _tasted real delicious_. And look what it did to me...” His hand moves faster, feels pre cum trill down his fingers and presses against the source. “Got me _rock hard_ just from hearing you say my name...”

“ _Billy..._ ” He looks up and meets the intense stare.

“ _Yeah_ , like that... like you did on the phone, _baby, hn_.” Let's go just for the shortest of moments to _loudly spit_ into his palm, goes back with more force. “ _Say my name._ ”

“ _Billy..._ ” a slight moan from a destroyed throat.

“ _Steve-”_ a familiar hitch to the voice.

“ _Fuck, Billy, I miss feeling your girthy cock. Miss it inside me,_ ” he lays it on _real thick, voice low and needy_.

“ _Yeah baby_ , _can't wait to feel your tight pussy around me again, shit, as soon as you're fuck- arh- fucking ready again..._ ” Has to look down; to take aim as he feels it rushing forth. Tries to not think about how _embarrassingly quick_ he is.

And cum lands perfectly on a waxed chest as he _orgasms with a harsh sound clawing its way out of his throat_. A little breathy “ _fuck_ ” as he lifts off of the seat a bit, drills his emptying erection into his hand and churns out every last drop he can.

Lands heavily again, takes a deep breath and blows slowly. _Phew_.

Then looks up at where Steve sits, mouth slightly ajar, eyes inspecting the pattern of white semen on a golden chest. _Almost hard again_.

“Satisfied?” Billy grins, for he certainly is. Wants to frame a picture of how Steve looked at him through it all as if he was the last drop of water in a desert.

Swallows hard and licks his lips lightly. “...Very.”

“ _Good boy,_ ” a sigh, “could you please hand me some napkins from the glove compartment? I'm fucking tired now, shit.”


	4. Wednesday, day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another road trip! I just, oh, *love* it when these two get intimate in cars, man...

**Wednesday** he flashes his car's lights. It's once again past midnight, and Steve can't sleep. But that's not that uncommon for him lately; hates sleeping alone in that big house, just asking to be robbed any day now. Hates sleeping in a bed big enough for two when there's only one. Hates the void there were Nancy would lie down all those times he convinced her to stay.

Hates that Billy's not there.

So Steve flashes his lights again, sits behind the wheel in the dark of the night, in front of the Hargrove residence that lies heavy in slumber up those few broken steps.

He hadn't seen Billy all day; their schedules don't always line up right what with being a year apart in school and all. Hopes he found the little note he slipped into his locker.

“See you tonight?”

 _Hopes it was the right locker_.

And the front door opens.

Billy closes it _carefully_ as to not wake his dad, knows all too well what happens if Neil catches him _misbehaving_ , but Steve's worth what might come as a punishment if they're caught.

Steve can't _stop smiling_ as he watches those curls dance and that shitty grin approach his BMW, _thank fucking God it was the right locker_. Still smiles wide when the car door opens and closes, feels the car jiggle a bit under the additional weight, and starts the car immediately. They both know they can't do shit here, too close to others, _to certain deadbeats_.

He can feel how those icy waters stare at him, fights to keep his own eyes locked on the road as they're surrounded by the woods where crashing the car would be all to easy.

They drive for a good ten minutes till they're surrounded by silent darkness, the moon hidden away above the treetops, out where there's no street lights, and when Steve kills the ignition, it's as if the world dies out too. Silent as the grave.

_Click_ and the interior light reveals the both of them again. He turns his head to catch Billy reaching back from the ceiling, eyes focused on him, that fiendish curl of the lips.

“Hey princess,” he chuckles.

“ _Hi_ ,” Steve whispers.

“So, why did you bring me out here?” Billy leans further away, against the door, acting all haughty and ignorant of _why they're together at all._ “Gonna kill me?”

“Maybe,” the driver can't help but huff a laugh. “Get out.”

And the fact that Billy just does that, without asking any questions, no sign of hesitation, says a lot without saying anything at all. Grins knowingly, though, at the transparency of Steve's little plan to get him _all alone_. So maybe it's not deeper than the surface level of _neediness_ they both portray, that _hunger for flesh_.

Steve stays a step behind. Doesn't get out till Billy's closed the door. Moves to open the door to the backseats, but doesn't get in till the one on the other side has slammed shut.

Billy continues playing dumb from where he sits far away and with the back of his head leaning against the window as he grins. Wags his eyebrows once or twice, _suggestively_. “Now what?”

He barely has the time to finish the words before Steve crawls to him, a hilarious lack of grace from the impatience that shoves at him, guides his hands to feel over the tight white tee that pulls across pecks. Lets out a wispy little “ _mmhm_ ” when he feels fingers dig in between the thick, brown locks and moans a bit louder as they receive a tug.

“What took you so long?” Billy pushes Steve's head to the side, licks with a flat tongue against the cheek there, nibbles at the jaw and goes to drag his canines down that pale throat. “Thought you fell asleep or some shit.” Teases with bites he _knows_ aren't deep enough for what Steve's breathing after.

“Wanted to, _hah_ , wanted to make sure everyone else in your house would be asleep.” He pushes at the back of that golden mane, _begging_ for teeth to just sink in already.

But Billy's impatient too. Pulls up the striped polo shirt and tugs at the belt buckle locking away treasure, when hips move out of reach, neck too, the emptiness a punch to his drive.

Steve runs his hands through his hair, _several times, anxiously so_ , pushes it out of his face that looks almost skittish. _Feels skittish_. Got his heart all up in his throat, hands a wee bit shaky and so is his breathing as he inhales before speaking. “Billy, listen-”

Nothing good in his life ever starts that way. Always a “Listen...” before they pull away. Before they all _stop_. And he tenses up, freezes completely and forgets to breathe past a “ _fuck_.”

“I haven't even said anything yet-”

“Don't have to,” voice sharp and just bordering between mean and... _hurt?_ “I know how this goes, heard it a million times back in Cali.” He hits his head against the window with a loud _thunk_. “Billy, listen, it's been great, but-” he speaks mockingly, sneering every word.

“What? No! Here's no but-” Steve _tries_ but doesn't get through.

“So what, you dragged me out here in the woods to talk to me alone, to _let me down easy_ and 'say goodbye'?” His fingers bend in air quotes at the last bit.

“Would you just shut the fuck up?!” His voice startling loud and it pauses Billy perfectly.

Steve's heart bleeds for him - that sadness he feels with such intense empathy, it seeps into where his anger had started to boil when the other guy just wouldn't stop fucking talking.

And he tries again, somewhere in the range of the same softness he started out with:

“Billy, I need you to stop talking and _fucking listen_ for once, ok? I'm not here to end... whatever it is that's going on between us.” Puts a hand on his knee, but feels it tense up and jump slightly, like a scared dog. “You were so... honest with me last night, and _I know_ you don't want to talk about _'feelings and shit'_ , as you so put it, but I... I want to show you the same gesture- put us in the same boat. So after tonight, we'll both have shared too much, both have leverage over one another,” he laughs by the end. Hopes it'll ease the sickly tension, kinda wants to roll down the window and hope it's just the air and not... something else.

“Steve...” Billy's gaze flees. It's near impossible to get a proper read on him in this poor lighting, and at such a distance.

So Steve scoots closer till their knees can't help but touch. Takes the fact that Billy's still here as a good sign, and not just because it would be a hell of a long walk home.

“I've always been... I'm...” Fuck he should have planned something, written a few cards maybe. “You know how I'm always home alone, yeah? Parents never there, and don't ask me where they've gone because I've stopped listening. My life was just perpetually lonely, even with Nancy around, but... I was such an asshole to her and everyone, really, I'm surprised she stuck around for so long. Guess I just learned early on to not rely on others like that.” He sighs and leans with his head against the back of the seat, a hand outstretched to squeeze the shoulder of the driver seat. “And then when Nancy broke up with me, Tommy became your new bestie, and of course Carol goes with him, I was just... Undoubtedly the loneliest person in all of Hawkins- hell, America even.”

He looks at Billy, who still averts his gaze, but at least it doesn't look like he _wants_ to bolt anymore. Just limply resting against the window, controlled breathing and tight jaw. He blinks a few times before meeting eyes with Steve.

And he continues: “Then after a while you... started being nicer to me, like, _suspiciously nice_.”

A short laugh falls where Billy's lips quirks up a bit.

 _Good_. “I think I understand why.” He notices the way Billy opens his mouth, as if to speak. Can almost hear the gears turning to form the right words.

Simply says “...do you?”

Steve moves his warm hand higher up those tight jeans and rubs small circles with his fingers, _tenderly_. Hopes he understands correctly, and that it isn't just his clingy lonesomeness wanting to be filled so badly it makes up hints and signs.

“Yeah,” he nods lazily, “I do.”

Their first time being so open like this, last Saturday in Billy's bed, they had agreed to figure what this is, _what they are_ , later. Maybe it's still too soon, too new to know already. Even I they've both been wanting it since they first met, whether consciously or not.

“And these last few days have been... the best of my life, _that I can remember_. Even when I'm not around you, I still feel less _alone_ because I would just think of you, and... hope you were thinking of me.”

And he's smiling now, just on the verge of that famous grin, when lips separate to say: “I think about you _all the damn time_.”

The truth in those words palpable, thick and sweet like honey. Billy leans forward. Steve crawls closer, a knee on the cushions, his hand moving further up, up, _up_ where it rests just short of a hip. He has to put a hand on the window behind Billy to stay up like this, as their lips meet.

It's a soft embrace; too soft almost, like _they both know_ what it means. Haven't actually said the words yet, but expresses them near constantly when they're together like this, kissing, licking, touching.

Steve shows it when he moves his hand from the thigh to on top of the zipper instead. _Loves_ feeling how Billy's cock perks right up under his palm as he massages that spot.

Billy shows it when he pulls away to moan “ _Stevie_.” Then grabs on to _Stevie_ with both hands and brings him back in to kiss again, to open up and breathe the same air, mix their spit and redden their lips from overuse. Lifts his hips to _hump_ into the hand over his forming erection.

“ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“I-I want to... to...” Words are hard to find when all you want to do is...

“Anything for you, _princess,_ just say the word.”

When all you want to do is- “I want to suck your dick.”

His head gets _yanked backwards_ by a hand in his dark hair, gives way to an _aroused_ “ _ah-_ ”. Feels all his blood _rush_ down to his own groin from the way Billy _gazes_ up at him, lashes fluttering for a moment over those blown up pupils, tongue darting out and licks over teeth.

“ _Oh really_?” Brings that tongue to _lick_ up Steve's neck; feels it tense up with a groan echoing from within.

“ _Yeah_.” Steve kneads harder where the yearning cock has reached its max size. “I haven't, you know, obviously...”

“Steve,” Billy says tentatively and places his fingers around the wrist between his legs, stops the movement. “You know that you don't have to do this, right? I don't want you to worry- I'm not going to force you to-”

Stops talking as Steve huffs a little laugh and leans in to kiss _Billy's worries_ away. “I'm not worried. Actually, after all the hostility between us went away, I haven't been worried about a thing.” _A slight lie, but everyone knows what anxiety does to you_.

“You should worry about your grades,” Billy teases and sticks his tongue out with it.

“Hush, I'm talking. I used to think you just walked around every day, judging me. But now I know that's not what those looks were.” He kisses him. “I feel so accepted by you, it's bewildering sometimes. As if no matter what I want to try out with you... you'll do it happily. So I...” Takes a deep breath. “I wanna try and suck your _fat cock_.”

A growl escapes through the lucid grin, and Billy leans forward to just barely brush their lips together. “ _Then how do you want me?_ ”

Steve knows _exactly_ how he wants him. Has just casually been thinking about it every now and again since Saturday, you know, like everyone does. Wondering if he tasted equally as good _everywhere_.

So he moves away from where he got Billy panting, sits in the middle of the of the back where there's enough open space in front of him. Leans his head back with a smile and heavy lids. “ _Come here._ ”

To call Billy _eager_ or _excited_ would be a gross simplification to describe how _ecstatic_ he feels, knowing that _soon princess Steve's lips would be wrapped around his fervid cock_. It takes less than one second for him to land in the inviting lap, a knee on either side, pressed against the back of the seat.

Grabs on to both sides of Steve's smug face and kisses him again and again and _again_. Bruises the lips and wets them with teeth and tongue.

Steve rushes with the belt and fumbles with shaky hands.

“Easy there, _Harrington_ ,” Billy teases lowly, barely pulling away from the kisses. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“ _Good._ ”

“Need a hand though? I'm- _ah-_ rubbing all kinds of wrong down there, need to be _out_ ,” he hisses.

“Sure, _be my guest_.” Steve moves his hands behind his head and rests with a bawdy smile spreading in anticipation of the show.

Loves watching Billy use his fingers doing _anything_. Gripping around the steering wheel, pinching on to a cigarette, running through those luscious curls, _popping open the jeans, pulling down the zipper, wrapped around his cock-_

Wait-

“Are you not wearing any _underwear_?”

He grins with a satisfied exhale as he gently rubs where his _bare skin_ has been pressing against the sharp fabric of denim. “Thought that'd just be an extra layer of hindrance.”

Steve snorts and places both hands _high up_ those thighs. “A bit presumptive of you.”

“ _Was it though?_ ” Breathes and moans through gritted teeth as he strokes himself, leaning back where his ass sits on Steve's knees.

“Hmmm... Now stand up.”

At this, Billy's self-assured composure falters a bit, as he looks around, puts a hand up to where he can easily reach the ceiling of the small space, calculating _how to stand_.

And Steve notices. “Just put your feet next to mine on the floor and bend over this way.”

So he does just that. A foot on either side of Steve, legs spread slightly, ass in the air between the front seats where anyone could easily see his steely cheeks under the yellow glow of the ceiling lamp. His back presses up against the top of the cabin, as he bends over brunette hair and supports himself on the backrest.

It's... kinda awkward, but the few glimpses he gets of Steve's face makes it all worth it. _For him_ , of course, not just because he's about to get his dick wet.

Steve's so nervous, _oh boy_ , being this close, a breath away, from Billy's _bulky erection_. Pulls down the jeans as far as they'll go where the legs are separated. The hands then travel back up, touches burning skin that aches and twists with _need_. His mouth feels dry.

“I-I-I'm-” he stutters.

“It's okay baby, just take your time; we'll stop whenever you need to,” Billy coos from above and reaches downward to rub the back of the dark head of hair. “As long as you don't use your teeth, you'll do fine.”

Wets his lips the best he can, and swallows hard around the lump in his throat that _actually hurts_ from being this anxious. Takes a deep inhale and _leans forward, lips pulled over his teeth, tongue sensing every vividly apparent vein, as he goes and goes and goes._

Loves the “ _oh yes,_ ” that gets pulled out long above him till he reaches the back of his throat, still a good distance from swallowing him whole, but even now his mouth is _full_. The circumference of _Billy's cock_ stretching his mouth to a perfect O.

It doesn't feel _as good_ as Billy made it seem, the way he _inhaled_ Steve's own dick yesterday, but he _really_ enjoys the intimacy, _understands_ why people might do it more than once. Moves off of the erection, the cool air eliciting a quick hiss from the owner.

Steve spits into his hand and lathers up the length where his mouth can't reach.

“ _Ah-h, hrmm,_ ” Billy groans as he watches a daft hand stroke him. Again with “ _Fuck! Steve!_ ” as the mouth returns.

He's quick to pick up the pace. Tries to imitate the dance he felt a tongue twirl around himself last night, and if the loud moans, the _throaty whine_ , that spills from Billy's lips is any indication, he's doing a pretty good job of it.

“ _Jesus- oh, fuck, you're doing so good, baby._ ” And when he reaches down to place an encouraging hand on on the back of his head, Steve lets out a _low, rumbling groan_ that shakes Billy to the core. “ _A-ah, shit! Do that- do that again, hhn fuck!_ ”

Steve moans again; his throat and mouth vibrating around the _throbbing cock_. His hand moves faster than he dares with his lips, but with the way that Billy can't help but to _fuck into the slickness with shallow thrusts_ , it's probably for the best. Although he kinda wants him to just _destroy him_ , to see if he'd be able to survive Billy _violating_ his mouth, would probably grab on with both hands and _push_ all the way to where he'd _choke on every single inch._

The thought alone makes him _hard_.

Billy's abnormally quiet, spends all his concentration on _not_ _pile driving hard and quick into Steve, fights not to screw his brains out_. All he can do is breathe and curse lowly, eyes screwed shut.

“ _Steve- Stevie, I'm close, I'm gonna- harrh._ ”

That only makes Steve bob his head more _enthusiastically_ , makes him _harder_ to know that Billy's about to get off with only a hand and his mouth. His self-confidence sky-rockets; imagines that this is how Billy feels all the time, so _euphoric_. But those vain thoughts flick off like a light switch when he feels the body tense up, recognizes the hitching in that deep voice, knows that Billy's about to cum, and he has to make a decision _quick_.

The hand wrapped in his hair vanishes, instead it grips at the seats, knuckles turning white. “ _Steve! Fuck- ahh!_ ”

Billy's cock _squirms_ in Steve's pretty mouth, but _he can't_ \- pulls away the moment white, hot cum touches his tongue, eyes shut tight as more sputters on to his cheekbone where it runs down to drip from his chin and onto his jeans.

 _It tastes so fucking horrible and it's so slimy._ He coughs and grimaces so wildly it almost hurts his face, _fuck!_

While he's busy regretting not pulling away sooner, Billy is slowly regaining control of his breathing and plops right down Steve's lap as if it's his rightful throne. A wicked grin grows from the gasping mouth at the sight of his jizz all over his pretty boy's face.

“ _God_ , Billy, that was so gross!” He looks so upset.

But Billy just snickers. “What?” Raises a brow.

“Semen! Your-your cum, _fuck_.” The bitter, salty, _disgusting_ taste has burnt its way into his memory forever now.

A strong hand presses against the one side of his face, and before Steve can even blink again, Billy leans in and _licks himself off of his face, from where he drips at the jaw to where he landed just below the eye._

Then he sits upright again and smacks his tongue, really thinks about all the notes and flavors of how he tastes, as if he's sipping expensive wine.

Steve just _stares_ , speechless and unsettled.

“Yeah...” Nods in thought. “Guess I do taste a bit more bitter and salty than you do.”

“So...” The tense shoulders and hard face slips into something more comfortable, a slight curious smile, as Steve asks: “How did I do?”

Billy runs a hand through his hair to push aside some of his curls where they stick to his sweaty forehead. “Gotta say, a lot better than I thought you would.”

Steve tries not to look _so proud_ , but his smile gives it away too easily.

“Did graze me occasionally with your teeth, but you still have a lot to learn. For a first time I'll give you an A.” The corners of his lips draw high. “And I've gotten my dick sucked _a lot_ , so coming from me, that's pretty high praise.”

He runs his hand up where the buttons of Billy's shirt offers a good look at the sweaty pecs. “Guess you'll just have to teach me then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to Billy: "Smoke less, eat pineapple."


	5. Thursday, day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man oh man!!   
> Over 1100 reads! Holy shirtballs! You guyssss...  
> I'd like to thank the Academy, all my adoring fans, Joe Keery, and Dacre Montgomery in their portrayals of the perfect boyfriends
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read what little I have to offer, and now enjoy another chapter!

**Thursday** he finds a note in his locker. It brings out uneasy feelings, makes his heart skip beats to instead churn a sickness in the pit of his stomach. He used to get a few hateful notes back in the day, when he was the school bully and strangers found the only way to knock him down a bit was to slip just one piece of paper with thick letters through the slots in the metal door. Still got a few after he became nicer, but now it's been months, maybe half a year, so why would they start again?

“Princess, pick me up at 9.”

 _Oh_.

After Steve dropped Dustin off at the Wheeler's house for “AV Club meeting” or something like that, he wasn't really listening, too busy thinking about the color of the ocean, golden curls, and a devils grin, he went straight home. Showered several times, kept changing shirts from striped polos to just a colored tee, spent possibly too long on keeping his hair up, and staring some at the clock in the kitchen.

A few minutes till 9 he drives up the road to the Hargrove residence, but there's a quick pang of angst when he can't see the blue camaro anywhere.

_What the fuck? Is Billy ok? Is he even home? What if something happened between him and his dad, and he didn't have time to call... But then wouldn't he just have come by my place? He knows where I live; I would have taken care of him, I-_

His _irrational_ train of thought gets immediately cut off as he sees Billy standing outside, just fine, sucking on one of those cherry reds, not a care in the world. The car isn't there but he is, so nothing else matters.

When he's gotten in the car, Billy explains that his car had been making some odd noises earlier and he left it at the mechanic till tomorrow, and honestly the explanation makes Steve just feel more the fool for having gotten so quickly worked up over nothing, really.

And then they come home to Steve's empty mansion. He makes Billy take off his shoes by the front door, because living alone like this he quickly found out how irritating it is having to vacuum several times a week from dragging in all the shit of the town.

“Do you want me to show you around?” he asks as he hangs up his light jacket.

Billy wraps his arms around him from behind and bites at his ear. “Just show me around your room,” he breathes.

“O-oh,” he stammers and leans into it, feels the heat spread _fast_. “You're not hungry or anything?”

A grin spreads wide, and he knows exactly what Billy's about to say.

“Only hungry for your-” words cut off quick when Steve turns around and doesn't leave a second wasted before he _presses his lips there_.

Billy has to take a step back as to not fall from how _passionately_ Steve pushes himself against those soft lips, into those muscular arms. Drives his hands up to bury them in gold, to pull that gorgeous head of hair _closer, deeper_. His tongue intrusive, doesn't care about how horribly strong the taste of cigarettes remains, only cares about how Billy's tongue dances along .

One more step back and Billy meets with the front door. He reaches down and pulls their hips flush together, lets out a little _hiss_ at the friction against his growing erection.

“ _Shit_ , Harrington, what's gotten into you?” he groans, and whatever it is he _loves it_.

“ _I just, haah,_ ” he moans back and looks down at where they're pressed together so heavenly. “ _I need you, inside, please._ ”

And Billy smirks, licks his lips and whispers against a flushed cheek: “Oh so you were just being all nice 'n shit when you asked if I wanted something to eat, huh?”

“I've been thinking about this all day, _Billy._ ” Steve bites his lower lip. “Ever since your note fell out of my locker.”

“Hm just glad it was the right locker,” he chuckles low, and Steve feels it where their chests are pressed together.

“Jesus Christ just _shut up_ and _fuck me already_ ,” his voice low and _needy_.

Those words flies south before he's even emptied his breath. “As you want it, _your highness_.”

Their shirts fly off _immediately_ after Steve closes his bedroom door. It's only been a few days since they've been together so completely, even if there's been skin touching skin every day since Sunday, but it's been in cars or public, not one of their bedrooms, not _Steve's bedroom_.

“Your walls are fucking ugly,” Billy laughs as he launches himself at Steve's large bed.

Big enough for both of them, easily. Been too big for a long time, so painfully empty ever since Nancy... But now there's someone other than Steve himself there, _here_ , and he stares down at that smooth chest, at the firm abs, all that muscle weighing down in the middle of his bed.

“You just gonna stand there staring all night, pretty boy?” The words knock him out of his trance.

He moves to where Billy's legs hang off of the bed, puts his knees on the mattress and _crawls_ up, nose to stomach as he _inhales_ deeply all the way up, feels the muscles twitch under his feathery touch, feels the scent of sweat, hormones and shitty cologne fill him to the brim to where it spills into his _hardening dick_.

Kisses his way across a heaving chest, licks up the neck, nibbles at that strong jaw.

Billy turns his head to try and catch those lips that have traveled the distance, but they're suddenly so far away, as Steve sits upright, _straddling hips below_. Teasingly so, he bites his lips, licks them clean of the taste of _him_ , puts on a good show of it, at least judging from the way those icy eyes _stare_.

Fingers reach up for those lips, and he bites at the tips, sucks them in. And Billy leans up to meet with Steve's stupidly perfect mouth, grabs him by the neck first so he can't run away this time, eats up every little breath and moan. His other hand travels down the moled backside, down the small of his back, down to grab a hold of that perky ass.

“ _Hmm ah, Billy,_ ” Steve whines as gets felt up, _grinds his hips down_.

“ _Yes, fuck,_ ” Billy breathes and has to press his forehead against Steve's chest, has to reach _down_ and grab on with his other hand, too, and guides hips to do the same motion again. “ _Stevie_.” He nibbles at the collarbone, leaves a trail of sloppy kisses up to the crook of his neck, teases the skin with his canines.

It all stops when Steve pushes him away, one hand on his chest that forces him to land on the bed, flat. Looks shocked for a moment, until Steve _moves his hips again_. Draws perfect circles on top of Billy's dick, his hands lands on the thighs spread so wonderfully for him, clenches them to restrain himself from grabbing control of those hips.

“ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Yeah baby?_ ”

Steve's hands touches down on Billy's, moves them up higher to where the belt sits like a lock to the kingdom, and Billy's hands are they key. He doesn't stop moving on top, continues to rut down even as warm hands find their way past the buckle, button and zipper, but stops on their way to rub against the white trunks covering his _hard dick_.

“ _Billy_ ,” a bit more irritated now at the lack of direct contact.

“Mhm?” he asks as if he doesn't already know the answer and grins like the asshole he is.

“ _I want you to touch me,_ ” he begs so sweetly, voice getting all foggy already, thick with _desire_.

“I want you out of those jeans,” Billy says all matter-of-fact and sits up and stops the motion of those hips that could hypnotize even the strongest man.

They're both off the bed in less than a second, smiles and grins and open mouths breathing all excitedly as they each hurry to tear off their socks, pull down their jeans and shimmy out of their underwear, and they're back on the bed in records time.

Billy crawls backwards, his eyes never leaving Steve's where he drowns in dark honey, Steve himself following closely after him till they reach the headboard.

Steve hovers just a bit above, close enough that he can reach down and hold on to both of them, to stroke their _erect dicks_ together and lean in for a kiss, where he's met with such enthusiasm.

“ _Steve_ ,” he drawls, “I wanna watch you finger yourself.”

All movement stops then with such abruptness Billy grunts and looks down at his lonely cock.

Eyes stare straight at him, and Steve doesn't talk for far too long, mouth all jittery and unable to form the words till his gaze is returned. “I-I can't.” He's suddenly so abashed and cheeks flushed all wrong.

“You... can't?” Billy brings his hand up and feels the heat emanating from his face. Runs his thumb across the moles there in a _tender motion_.

“I've... I _have_ tried it, but...” He leans into the touch, but still looks away. “It's not... the same.”

Billy's dick gives a little _kick_ at that.

“It only feels good when _you_ do it, _Billy_.”

Steve leans away but Billy simply follows right along. “Ask me then.”

Just how Steve went from being all horny to shy in less than a second, he proves he can do it the other way around, too, and it's giving Billy's dick whiplash.

“ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ” He runs his hands up from Steve's knees to the top of his thighs.

“ _I want you to..._ ” Every word a slow, intentionally lascivious sound.

“ _Mhm?_ ” Grin curling higher and higher at every word.

“ _Finger me._ ”

Billy can't help the harsh breath that falls from his lips, near a moan just from words, and he raises his head as high as he can to just barely graze against Steve's mouth.

“You sure you're ready for that again? Don't wanna leave you sore for another few days.” His hands creep away from those thighs and _behind_ to grope at that perfect ass.

“ _Please, yes,_ ” Steve whines, a bit softer than what's probably necessary, but he can't resist it, grips tightly onto those broad shoulders.

“Who am I to say no to that.” And finally he gets to kiss the source of those lovely words, oh how it sends shivers down both their spines. “Where's your lube?”

Steve dives to the left, and the speed with which he opens the drawer of his bedside table, grabs the little bottle, slams closed the drawer and lands back on Billy's dick is impressive, to such an extend that he could win the olympics with it.

The bottle pops open and eagerly spills onto strong fingers. Fingers that go down, down, _down_ , underneath Steve, between cheeks that gets spread by the other hand, and coldly presses against his _entrance_.

“Last chance to say no before I start,” Billy grins, so ready, knows there won't be a no, wants to check in anyways.

“Please, just- _aah!_ ” Steve's grip on Billy's shoulders tighten as the first finger goes _deep_.

Waits only a few seconds before moving it out, _then in_. The sounds that goes along with the rhythm more delicious than any man could dream of. “ _Yeah that's it, breathe baby..._ ”

“ _M-more._ ”

“Already?” he asks as if he's concerned about causing pain, and the tone of his voice the dearest pain to Steve's heart as it aches familiarly.

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

“You _sure_?”

“Jesus fuck, _Billy, yes,_ ” he _pleads_ and bends down to kiss the face he holds so earnestly.

And Billy _pulls away_ as he _pushes in_ a second finger, wants to watch how he squirms and moans with Billy's fingers deep in him, _going in and out_ , reaching all the right spots and pressing all the right buttons. Let's Steve hold his face as there's a rainfall of kisses, soft and _loving_.

Reaches down with his other hand, blindly, unable to look away from where those dark eyes can't get enough of his ocean hues. Gingerly touches Steve's full erection as if it'd fall apart if he went too hard.

“N-no! Don't- I'll... I'll cum too soon,” Steve whines and presses their foreheads together. “I want to cum with you; with your dick in me.”

“ _Stevie,_ ” Billy's near breathless. “ _You're gonna be the end of me, I just know it_.”

And he says it in such a way that no one could ever doubt those words.

And Steve hears it, knows what it means, _hopes that that's what he means_ , but doesn't have the blood at the right end to form a thought to properly express himself. Just moans and breathes and holds Billy in his hands, hopes that's enough for him to know.

Starts moving his hips, _fucks himself on those strong fingers_ , _wants them so much deeper than they can go_. “ _Billy..._ ”

“ _I know, I know princess, just... wait a bit more_.” His soft and caring smile takes a turn for the _worse_ and curls around his mustache. “Patience is a virtue, right?”

Steve laughs, and the muscles clenching around Billy's fingers shoves at Billy's patience. “You're such an asshole.”

They stay like that for what feels like eternity, the kind you don't want to ever end. A third finger eventually goes in, and after that it doesn't take long because Steve is starting to feel _irritated with impatience_.

Billy pours a slight bit more lube on his hand, still plenty there from before, and slicks up his _fat cock,_ makes King Steve's throne all nice and warm and _ready_.

Holds on to it, steadily, as Steve looks down to _lower himself_ , one long moan getting drawn out over every inch that goes _deeper; deeper than his fingers_.

“ _Fuh-ck, oh Billy,_ ” he hums as he can finally breathe again from where he sits _completely on Billy_. He arches his back, bends forward and supports himself with hands on Billy's warm chest. Looks at him when a hand caresses his cheek.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Billy breathes those words like they're the most treasured secret.

And that's it for Steve. The definite moment. The perfect time to say _those words_ , and he would have if it wasn't for the anxiety reminding him how everyone leaves even when he's said it. _Wants to cry_.

Settles for bringing his own hand up to make sure the warmth doesn't leave his face, holds Billy's hand close as he starts gently moving his hips back and forth. _Loves_ the _moans_ that comes from beneath, the way those clear skies vanishes behind a blown pupil, the way that mouth opens to say obscene stuff.

 _But not now. Why not now? Tell me how tight my pussy is, Billy, how much you love burying your girthy cock in my ass, Billy, Billy, talk to me, kiss me, touch me, love me_.

“ _Hhnm, fuck Stevie, that's so good_ ,” he moans and groans sweetly, looks away from where their eyes are caught, to where there's no space between the two. A hand on a hip.

With the one hand on Billy's chest, the other holding his hand to his cheek, Steve lifts himself up a few inches with a few shaky “ _ah_ ”'s, plops down again then, feels that _veiny cock hit that delicious bundle of nerves_ , let's out an “ _oh fuck_ ,” as it slams home. Then does it again, just a bit higher this time, to get more force on it as he starts _fucking himself down onto Billy's massive erection_.

“ _Oh shit, Princess, you're so... fucking tight... on my- ah- big fat cock,_ ” Billy moans _loudly_ , brings both hands down now to grabs a hold of those hips, guides him higher before _plummeting down_.

“ _Yeah,_ ” is all Steve can get out between his own curses. _Loves_ hearing those words, _loves_ feeling those hands.

Leans backwards to expose himself more, places his hands on Billy's thighs for support and allows him to guide the increasing thrusts as their sweating skin slaps together. Every bit of penetration twisting and coiling around inside him, building heat in a way no one else can, as if they've just invented fire for the first time all over again, _together_. Something so primal about the way their bodies connect here, in a way only two people that have hated each other for so long can experience. “ _Billy- ah..._ ”

“ _Yeah, pretty boy, say my name like that_ ,” a hiss and a moan as they _snap_ together again like magnets. _Loves_ watching every second of how they fit together perfectly under the moon's light.

“ _Billy-_ ”

“ _Steve-_ ”

“ _I need you- to- please-_ ” and there's no need for further words, truly.

“ _I got you_ ,” Billy says with such conviction, as if he's _admitting_ to something.

Sticks out that wonderful tongue and _licks his hand_. From the base and all the way up to the fingertips. Although lube would have been more sensible to use, _this is Billy, and he wants Steve to know that he got him_. Wraps those fingers around him, around his _long dick_ and tries to keep up with the same, increasingly frantic, movement of those tantalizing hips.

“ _Oh yes, Billy, God- fuck-_ ”

They built heat together, quickly, on top of Steve's bed where the springs groans at especially hard movement. He wants to press Billy into the soft, expensive sheets; wants his muscular, sweaty body to leave an imprint there, the kind that leaves his room _smelling_ of him for weeks to come. An odor that always makes Steve want to _touch himself, touch Billy_. Wants it to be left behind after they're done as proof that this actually happened, salty, musky proof with a hint of shitty cologne that, unfortunately, only excites him now.

“ _I'm- I'm gonna, ah... I'm so close-_ ” he manages weak words between moans.

“ _Yeah me too baby, arrh, hmn, you're doing so so good for me,_ ” the gravely tone sends tremors down from his chest, down to where his _dick_ drills into Steve's quaking body, down to where he feels every rumble of it.

And Steve's _so so close_ , moves himself more fervently between Billy's _hard cock inside of him and his strong fingers around his own weeping prick_. _Ready to meet the stars behind his eyes-_

Car headlights glides across the ceiling in sync with the sound of tires on wet asphalt.

Steve stills his hips.

Billy's hand flees from where it was stroking, as if he was caught stealing the crown jewels. Brows shot to the heavens as they both stare at each other as wide eyed as they can go.

The silence louder than their obscene _fucking_.

A car door slams, a front door opens, voices talk indistinctly downstairs in the foyer.

“Steve-” he's cut off near immediately by a stern hush.

High heels clack against the wood of the stairs.

Panic goes from dripping in to a whole flood; a tsunami that knocks them both out of their stasis.

“Fuck, Billy, hide!” Steve shouts in what's barely even a whisper, and jumps off of him.

“Where?!” Billy snaps back and is quickly up on his feet.

The heels near the top of the stairs.

“Under the bed or something! Just- uh- ah-” Steve twists and turns around in his room, as if he doesn't know it as well as he should.

And when he turns to look for Billy he just barely sees the top of his head before he _crawls under the bed_.

Heels approach his bedroom door, _fuck shit shit!_

Jumps back in bed and tears, frantically, through his sheets and covers to get underneath to lie on his stomach and press his pained erection into the mattress.

Light enters as the door opens, Steve's mom behind it as she peeks inside. “Steven, are you awake?”

“Mom?” he asks, acting all worn out and tired, _hoping_ his voice comes off as sleepy and not _properly fucked out_. “What are you doing, I'm trynna sleep, I got school tomorrow.”

“Oh, right, sorry honey,” at least she _tries_ to sound apologetic and soft. “Just wanted to say we're home, sleep tight.”

And there's no “ _I love you_ ” or “ _I've missed you_ ” as she leaves again. From either of them.

Clicks and clacks vanish down the hall.

When Steve's sure they're completely gone, at least far away enough for him to not hear it anymore, he whispers: “Billy?”

Silence.

Tries again. “B-Billy?!”

Feels relief when there's rummaging from beneath and sees him peek up. “Is she... is she gone?”

“Yeah, yeah, she's probably got jet lag or something, my dad too, so they'll be out soon,” he explains.

Billy's being uncharacteristically quiet, _unnervingly so_.

“Billy are you... ok?” Steve crawls over his bed to kneel, looking down at those frozen, terrified eyes.

“Fuck, Steve, that was too close- we almost got caught!” He's quickly up on his feet and dusts off his legs. Looks at Steve, feels angry, all of a sudden, as if he was owed a warning that this might happen. “How the fuck are you so calm right now?!”

“Billy-”

“We almost got caught! And do you know what happens to _people like us_ when we get caught?! To faggots and gays and homos!”

“Billy, please, keep it down-”

“Did you not know they'd come home tonight?! _How_ can you not know when-” He gestures wildly toward the door with a firm hand, _and Steve flinches_.

And it feels like a punch in the face, worse than any he's ever gotten before, to see Steve so fearful of his movement. Billy hadn't even really noticed how he'd lost his cool. “Oh shit, Steve I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my head like that.” He puts a knee up on the bed, a hesitant question if he's allowed to or not right now. Steve doesn't meet his eyes.

“No, it's... it's fine. I understand that what we're doing is...” he trails off and sits down.

Billy dares move closer, and when Steve doesn't move _away_ , kneels down in front of him and holds his hands.

“I don't ever really know where my parents are, or for how long they're gone. Some days I just wake up and they didn't come home the day before.” He doesn't sound... sad, but more bitter than anything else.

“That's not your fault, you know that, right?” Billy brings up his hands to cradle Steve's face, looks worried at him, at his pretty boy.

Steve laughs out in a single huff of air, all dry and lacking of any joy at all. “Kinda feels like it when everyone I ever love, everyone who's _supposed_ to love me, just leaves.” He turns his gaze away, but still finds himself leaning into the warm, calming hands.

And this is that moment for Billy. When he wants to say _those words_ , there would never be a more perfect opportunity to let those thoughts out, to officiate his feelings and make Steve know that _he is loved_. But Billy's a coward. He knows the feelings Steve's experiencing right now, knows all too well about the loneliness in the lack of love, knows how _good_ the words would fit right into that emptiness right about now. But he doesn't- _he can't-_

But he can manage a soft spoken “I'm not leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, I made a sideblog on tumblr for all of my Harringrove trash!  
> https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/  
> Come take a look around, read my headcanons, and catch the occasional scraps I throw in there when I can't sleep at night; too busy thinking about these two fuckers.


	6. Friday, day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this, oh man...

**Friday** he finds himself at a party he wasn't _really_ invited to, but when Tommy had been a jerk earlier, asking if he was gonna come to Tina's party tonight, at her house, where Billy had properly knocked him off of his throne as Keg King, he said “absolutely,” knowing who else would be there, too.

Steve's quick to just swallow any drink he can get his hands on. He feels _sickly_. Not from drinking too much too fast, no he's practiced that quite well, but intensely _anxious_ to be around so many people yet so alone. Anxious to be back in this house where he first saw Billy's bare chest, got the first proper whiff of his cheap-as-fuck cologne.

But he saw it, _his_ car parked down the street somewhere, that hue of blue that quickly became his favorite color- well, second favorite.

He goes around the house, room to room, through the crowd mixed with _barely friendly_ nods and smiles and some just outright _stop smiling_ when they see him... was he really ever that bad? Have people actually been hating him all this time, and now they can just show it without any consequences? He should just leave, just go home, don't know why he even came here in the first place- oh. Right.

There Billy stands, in the kitchen, smiling so charmingly as he talks to his little fandom made up of both guys and girls alike, all listening so intently, watching how _perfectly_ those lips enunciate every. Single. Word. All wanting a piece of _whatever it is about him_. So effortless. Like a Renaissance painting of a Godly deity being surrounded by his devoted followers.

And then he's caught. As eyes pale like winter finds him through the crowd, almost as if he could _feel_ Steve staring- _Steve yearning_. The smile changes there, goes from teasing flash of teeth to something so much more _mischievous_ , something sinful and reserved only for his _pretty boy_. It's such a slight change that no one else would ever even notice, but Steve sure as fuck does, and it sets him on fire way worse than the sun or the alcohol. A lick of the lips, a gaze that goes _down_ for a split second and then up, a slight nibble on his bottom lip with his canines.

Then he turns again, looks away from Steve and to some girl talking near him and his grin slips back to the one for the public.

To which Steve _sighs_ , almost near depressed without those eyes, _his favorite color_ , staring into his soul. It's horrifying how much one person's presence can change your life, whether you want it to or not.

And an hour passes like this, the two of them always a safe distance away, but constantly keeping an eye out, always makes sure there's a visible line.

It's inevitable that they eventually wound up in the same room, Billy on the couch with his arm on the back of the seating, behind a girls shoulders, just close enough for the two of them to touch there. He smiles and laughs and looks at her as she talks, all pretty with dark hair and a tight, floral dress. Steve stands in the archway that goes to the kitchen, his head turned aside but eyes still stuck like glue to where those eyes aren't looking back right now-

_Fucking look at me._

Worries for a moment he might have said it out loud in his drunken stupor, as Billy does just that. Eyes go up those long, long legs, up to where Steve's soft ass sits a bit more visibly in somewhat tighter pants, _which he totally didn't buy just to feel those eyes burn into him_. His needy gaze continues up bare arms that holds another one of countless beers, past his shoulders to where Steve's neck is all exposed where there lacks a polo shirt's collar, as he's instead just wearing a plain, white tee, something that won't draw any unnecessary attention to him.

Billy notices the way Steve leans his head to the side; tipping it to show off the _invitingly fresh skin_. That's when he doesn't want to play a lazy game of cat and mouse anymore, when he's done being patient and keeping his distance and _fuck_ _he needs to be inside of that soft pale ass or he'll die_.

Yesterday was a crude interruption that still aches in his balls as he needs release. He wound up staying the night, which is something he's never done before. His own bed is so tiny and small for this exact reason; to appear as _uninviting_ as possible, no spare room for a second person after they're done.

But the two of them... they spent the entire night in bed, in Steve's bed, in each others arms and entangled legs, exchanging lazy kisses and soft hums where Billy was quick to fall asleep with the calm beat of Steve's heart his lullaby. They hadn't gone further, still reeling from shock and both agreeing that, yeah no, they're not gonna have ball-slapping sex with Steve's parents just down the hall.

So he stands up, abandons the girl mid sentence and upset, but she's too shocked to say anything about it, probably, Billy can only focus on how Steve smiles _knowingly_ as he passes by.

And the moment Billy does just that, a refreshing air blows by, that particular cologne that makes Steve remember all the other times he's been this close to it. He swings back his beer, acts all nonchalant yet with eyes pinned to the smooth movement of Billy.

Who bumps his heavy boots against Steve's well-worn Nike's. “Watch where you're going, Harrington.”

Instead he watches where Billy goes, broad shoulders and fists at his sides as he pushes so effortlessly through the crowd; separating the ocean like Moses did. Watches him go all the way through the kitchen, to the glass doors that slides open silently, and he goes to the right, out of sight.

The air outside is cool compared to the heated flocking of sweaty bodies inside. A few stragglers stand scattered throughout the backyard, doing well in minding their own business when Steve goes to the right. Nurses his beer as he turns the corner and fights a smile that just won't die down as he sees Billy. All alone. Smoking in the dimly lit side of the house.

Only light to illuminate his presence here at all is the moon peeking from behind clouds, the glow from inside the windows, and cherry red embers so close to his face, it reflects in his eyes.

Eyes that stare in Steve's direction as he starts down the grass.

“Coming to bum a smoke, Harrington?” he asks, loudly, a rhetorical question meant only for possibly prying ears.

Steve stops with a distance greater than just “safe”, sips shallowly from his beer. “Haven't you seen smoking as much lately, Hargrove.”

There's movement to his right.

“Yeah, I've been kinda...” his words so hesitant, maybe he's the one that needs some liquid courage. “Kinda been _dating_ someone who doesn't smoke, so don't wanna taste like an ashtray, know what I mean?”

Billy doesn't look at Steve when he turns his head. Too shy, no, _afraid_ to use that word. _Dating_. But he wants to ask the question soon, ask if they _are_ dating or if they're just... fooling around.

There's movement to his left as they now stand within the “safe” zone of distancing.

“Oh?” Steve's heart beats him near deaf whenever Billy says it in that way which is _barely_ an insinuation. “And how's that going for you?”

The smile that blooms forth would have embarrassed Billy a great fucking deal if anyone could really see it. But it's too dark, right? Harrington doesn't notice, right? “Pretty fucking good if I do say so myself.” He drops the Marlboro on the ground and stomps, exhales the last of it.

Steve hums into the bottle. “Happy to hear.”

Doesn't get to blink again before his hand is empty, Billy having snagged the beer. He empties it as if he's in a rush to get somewhere, just three big gulps and he throws it across the yard. That hand then seeks the heat of Steve's clean shaven face, steps in front with a leg between his and _smashes_ their mouths together.

 _Too harsh_ and inebriated, their teeth _clink_ and tongues can't quite find a rhythm that suits both of them right now, all kinds of wrong that still manages to feel like the most correct answer to questions left unheard.

“You taste like shit,” Steve groans but still presses for more.

“You taste like a bar. Like if they mixed every single possible alcoholic drink together,” Billy snarls back and bites at a lower lip, pulling it out along with a slight moan.

“Stop kissing me then.”

“ _Make me_ ,” he growls all low and gravely.

Steve _shoves_ hard at Billy's chest, sending the bully staggering backwards, which makes him realize just how drunk he is, too. Looks up from his stumbling feet to catch Steve huff a laugh and smirk like an asshole.

“You cheeky fuck,” Billy grins right back and lunges forth.

Grabs on to dark, dark hair, tugs at it as he pushes his tongue right in, intoxication rising as he can taste every single sip Steve has taken all night inside his mouth, sucks on his tongue and pulls at the lower lip, leaving him to gasp out an “ _ahh._ ” Yanks his head aside where he's got a fistful of those locks, exposes the neck where he _licks_ all the way from the crook to the jaw, eliciting far too loud moans from within this tasty throat, but _keeps going anyways, bites his way back down the flesh and digs in back at the crook_.

Steve's hands has found their way into the back pockets of Billy's jeans, and when he _feels sharp teeth bite into him_ , he drags Billy _as close as possible_ and _moans uncontrollably_ as he feels the other having already started to chub up as well, and Steve continues _grinding_ their hips together firmly.

Billy has to let go of where he's necking hard, to gasp for air and let out a hiss that turns throaty moan, and looks _down_ to press even harder than what Steve offers.

“Too bad we got interrupted last night,” he growls, lips and tongue suddenly so close to Steve's ear. “Didn't even get to cum deep inside your _tight fucking pussy_.”

“ _Billy..._ ” Fuck he's hard, like a goddamn rock in those stupid tight jeans he wore for this stupid handsome guy.

Billy hums a moan. “ _Yeah, you were so good all wrapped around me and calling my name just like that, fuck, haven't been able to focus all day._ ”

“ _Billy, please, ah._ ” Steve can't focus between the alcohol fogging up his mind, the intoxicating smell of Billy, and what with all his blood not being spread through out his body as it should.

“ _Please what?_ ” comes the response with a low, heavy chuckle that even the devil himself can only _dream_ of.

“ _I need you to fuck me_.”

Barely has those words left his lips before Billy pushes himself away from where they're dry humping against the wall. He runs a hand over his mouth, then drives it up into his hair to push away sweaty golden locks that clings to his forehead.

Steve doesn't look shocked or terrified, or even feels anxious at all, _being drunk rocks_ , just stays slumped against the house and adjusts himself in his jeans.

But it's hard to be worried at all when Billy looks at him _that way,_ all hungry with eyes of steel and a tongue out to wag _suggestively_. _Palms himself where he's rock hard as well_.

“Meet me in the bathroom.” He fishes up a new cigarette and his lighter flickers on.

“What?” Steve walks towards him, eyes trained on how Billy's mouth sucks on the Marlboro red, how _open_ his mouth is as he just lets the smoke slip out at its own volition. Stops walking when Billy sticks out his arm at full length, the fingertips pressed to his chest.

“ _I said_ ,” speaks slow to make sure Steve _understands_. “Go wait for me in the bathroom, Harrington.”

He has no idea how long it's been now. Could just as easily be over half an hour as it could be ten minutes. Even the walk here is a dizzying memory of loud music and flashing lights and hot bodies.

But for however long it has been, his _full erection_ never gave up hope. “ _Fuck_ ” he's still hard, _too hard_ if that's even a thing. They say alcohol can affect your ability to have sex and shit but man, mix that with the hormones of a horny teen coming of age, full throttle into manhood, it feels almost dangerous.

There's still a ghost of Billy's body heat where he felt it so strongly against his neck, _between his thighs_. He adjusts himself for the seventh time or so since he got in here, since he locked the door and started waiting. Wants to squirm out of the tight denim, _too tight, how the fuck does Billy live like this_.

Then there's a knock on the door.

“Uh, occupied?”

And more knocking, impatiently pounding, didn't he just say it's occu- _oh, right_.

It takes less than a second for the door to open after the lock _clicks_ , and Billy squeezes in then locks it again. Doesn't think about anything other than to find Steve's face, to hold and to- to... to kiss.

Steve quickly finds himself caught between the counter top by the sink and _Billy's heat, a thigh between his, pressing so fervidly_ he can't help but to _moan_ into the kiss, into lips that taste freshly of cigarettes, getting lost in a confusing mix of disgust and pleasure and... _thrill_.

All around them they can hear other people, only a wall away, _a locked door away_. One wrong sound and anyone would know.

It's dangerous. It's petrifying. It's _electrifying_.

And he feels that, how the worries of getting caught blends away with the alcohol and allows more exciting ideas to come forth, just like they do when he thinks about the boys locker room, and the showers there.

“ _Billy..._ ”

“ _Yeah baby?_ ” Billy responds with his lips to skin he sucks purple, too high up where the tee wont cover them.

“I... I need help,” he groans and pulls Billy off from his neck like a leech. “Help me get out of these fucking pants, I'm gonna start chafing if you keep grinding on me like this.”

Billy sways his head a bit in something resembling a shake, sticks just the tip of his tongue out and bites down on it with a grin. “But I kinda like you in them, I can just _see everything_.” Reaches around and _squeezes_ a good handful of ass.

“ _Fuh- ah- don't you-_ ” Steve clears his throat a bit and pinches his brows together as if that would make him think _better_. “Don't you like me better without?”

The tongue sticks out further, licks the upper lip and leans in, _closely_ , his nose pressed to Steve's temple and he runs his tongue up the cheek, _slowly_. “ _Fuck yeah I do, princess_ ,” he _growls_ into the ear and hands fly for the belt.

Together, they look down to watch the practiced dance Billy's hands does, far steadier than Steve would have been, and he's kinda surprised at how _easily_ his belt opens up, the buttons pops free and the zipper goes down, but maybe he's just too drunk to realize it went as usual.

Billy digs his thumbs under the waist of both the jeans _and dark briefs_ , and pulls down whilst the hips shimmy upwards, till the layers plop below his ass and-

“Arrh fuck that's good,” Steve breathes a bit too loud and inhales as if the jeans had been tight around his lungs instead. “Phew, holy shit-”

“Steve!” Billy sneers but can't help to smile again at how wasted Steve looks, eyes heavy and blurry, mouth constantly ajar. “I swear to fucking God, you have to keep it down or people will hear us!”

And there's a gleam of something in his eyes before that sloppy mouth pulls up into his goofy ass grin. “Make me.”

“What's that?” Billy grins right back and goes to invade Steve's personal space, noses touching and sharing the same breaths.

“You fucking heard me, Hargrove. Want me to shut up? Try and stop me,” and that's a fucking dare if Billy's ever heard one.

“I could just...” Billy runs his hand down over the white tee, down to where the air gets hotter, skin gets sweatier, down, down, _down._ Runs his thumb over that wiry, hairy trail below the navel. “Leave you alone here. I'm sure that would shut you up real good.”

“Can you though?” Steve's uncontrollable hand grabs _just a bit too abruptly_ on to Billy's crotch.

“ _Shit, ah,_ ” he hisses, but his hips moves on auto-pilot, into the touch. “You're a real bratty drunk huh.”

He swats the hand away, doesn't really know how to respond to Steve because _obviously_ he can't just goddamn leave. And once again Billy makes short work of the belt, the button, the zipper, and pulls himself out through the gap in his trunks. Wastes no time on being coy or impatient as he grabs a hold of both of them in his strong hand.

Knows Steve is about to moan, _loud_ , notices it in the way his eyes close and brows raise with _euphoria_ , and he catches the sound with his mouth, swallows every dripping wet little whine that comes forth as he moves his fist around them. Fights to keep himself quiet, too, throat filled with gasps and groans.

“Billy- _mhhm-_ did you bring any- any lube?” Steve grips on the the edge of the counter that digs into his cheeks and uses it as leverage to push himself into the rather rough manhandling of their cocks together all too dry.

“Fuck. No, I didn't think I'd actually see you here tonight, didn't- _ah-_ come prepared, _fuuuuck_.”

“You think, uhh, think Tina got any in here?”

Billy looks up with a cocked brow, lets go of their sensitive pricks, then eyes the cabinets. “Who... Who got lube in the bathroom?” sounding so bewildered.

“I don't know her life!” Steve _shouts_ and Billy brings a finger forth to shush him.

“It's a bathroom, they gotta have _something_ in here that can work instead, right? Or should we just stop-”

“No.” Steve says so ardently, as if he's facing the most important lie-detector test, it kinda startles Billy a bit, but he'd never say so. “No, Billy, you're gonna fuck me, ok? Tonight, at this party, in this bathroom. I have been _rock fucking hard_ for what feels like hours and I _need you_.”

Oh the conviction to his tone despite the slight slur of it still feels so _invigorating_ to Billy; to know _someone_ wants to fight this hard just to be with him. And it shows on his face, but Steve's too blasted to understand what he's seeing past maybe a smirk and eyes shining with _something_.

“What's gotten into you tonight, princess,” he whispers and leans in for a kiss, but doesn't meet the lips he so desires as Steve leans away.

“Every single drink at this party, I might not survive the hangover tomorrow now that I think about it.”

“Better make this last night of your life the best one yet, then.” Billy's all cocksure and filled to the brim with bravado, _convinced_ he can do that.

“Better find something to lube me up with then, huh baby?” Steve whispers against his lips, and continues leaning away whenever Billy tries to kiss him, like a little shithead all smiling and laughing at the irritation.

To a third person this _might_ have looked a bit... odd, to say the least.

They rummage through every drawer and basket and box and cabinet, Billy with his pants around his ankles, Steve with his snugly sitting halfway down his thighs. They have to pass on several types of lotion and skin care products full of perfume and who-knows-what, both experienced how terrible that stuff feels on your raw dick the next day.

Eventually Billy pulls out a little bottle of Aloe Vera gel.

“What's that for?” Steve asks and turns it around in his hand as if it'd help him decipher it.

“It's super good for your skin if you're, like, sun burnt n shit. Supposed to be all healing and soothing and what not,” Billy explains, with some first hand experience since he _is_ a lifeguard and has spent most of his life in sunnier aspects.

“Well if it turns bad, at least we'll have a fun story to tell people about the time we went to the emergency room because we were drunk and horny, and tried out some random gel we found in a bathroom cabinet.”

Billy snags the bottle back and leans in, just a breath away. “So does this mean you're in?”

“ _Just kiss me..._ ”

Their lips meet softly, showing the greatest amount of restraint all night, tongues find their way easier to each other now, no teeth clashing _too hard_. Just shared low moans and arms around each other to keep close.

“ _Stevie, please_ ,” Billy complains, “I've had enough goddamn _foreplay_ today to last me for weeks to come, I-I can't wait any longer, _fuck_.”

With a hand so gentle it feels like a feather, Steve pushes Billy off of him, but _juuuuust enough_ for him to turn around and _bend over the counter_.

Catches eyes in the mirror that fills the entire wall. “Well then what are you waiting for?”

The look of pure, unadulterated _lust_ in those honey drenched eyes could almost make Billy's inebriated _throbbing cock_ cum untouched. Pops open the bottle with his thumb and pours it into his right hand, cool and slimy as expected, _yes, this will do_.

Steve watches that hand open and close, the fingers rubbing together to warm up the “lube”. He moves back a bit to where he feels Billy's _thick cock_ hit against his ass. Watches as Billy bends down to kiss him gently on his back where he lifts up the shirt.

“Mmm you ready?”

His body _shivers wonderfully_ when a finger runs smoothly over his entrance. “ _Yeah_ ,” already breathless from anticipation.

And there's _barely_ any discomfort, his body all numb- _ish_ from having had far too many drinks, yet he sighs happily at the stretching, at feeling Billy's finger go into him, and he closes his eyes when he _pushes back onto the finger_ , soon enveloping it completely.

“ _God_ you're so fucking sexy, baby,” Billy _growls_ from behind and leans back to _watch_ how Steve's hips move on their own, _sucking and pulling on him_. “Can I-”

“ _Yes, please_ ,” Steve fights a moan as he urges the other on, the first finger having barely been used but he's _so fucking impatient_.

His hand goes up to cling to the mirror, a small border of condensation quickly building around his heated skin, as the tip of a second finger opens him up. Feels a firm hand grab his hip and keeps him still, so that Billy can _push in deeper_.

Steve opens his eyes again and looks up at Billy through the mirror, sees how entranced he is down where his fingers disappear. He moves his hand on the mirror up to caress the handsome face's reflection. Feels the two digits curl and push out an “ _a-ah_ ” from his gasping lips and has to look away, has to focus on keeping it the fuck down.

“That's that sweet spot, huh?” Billy grins and watches how Steve's face is _writhing_ in the mirror whenever he presses _there_. Loves the little pathetic whimpers that escapes despite Steve fighting it for every inch. “Mmm this was a great idea that I had, huh _pretty boy_? I get to _fuck you from behind_ while also seeing that face you make for me.”

Eyes open once more to immediately catch sight of the sky staring back, that curling lip and teasing tongue. Steve's quick breathing fogs up the mirror but he still manages to keep eye contact, has to bite his lip not to make any sound.

“Yeah that's right.” Fingers move faster. “Gotta keep quiet. Be a good little princess. Miss hearing your voice cry out my name like you did the first time. Like you did yesterday.”

“ _Billy..._ ” His voice barely more than a memory.

And he wants to test that. Wants to see if Steve can keep shut like this or if he'll get to hear more, _wants to hear more_. The best part of sex with someone you care about is hearing how _pleased_ they are; how well you're doing, Billy thinks, and skips over the whole “ _someone you care about_ ” part of that thought.

Pulls out. Gathers three fingers. Stares at Steve's reflection, unblinking, hand still on the hip and _thrusts in_.

“ _Fuck, ah!_ ” he _moans_ , the other hand goes to tremble against the mirror, too.

“What the fuck did I tell you, huh Harrington?” Billy snarls and bends down to bite at a shoulder, _fingers relentlessly pumping into Steve._ “You need to keep it down, otherwise we'll get caught.”

“And what are you- _ah_ \- gonna do about it?” Steve manages a sneer through his strained noises.

Billy pulls his fingers back. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Steve stands up with his hands on the counter and looks over his shoulder.

“Take off your fucking shirt. You're the one that can't keep it down, guess I gotta _gag_ you.” And it is _very clear_ from the face Steve makes that he holds back a moan at those words.

He does as _commanded_ , reaches back to pull the shirt over his head, _completely_ ruining the hairdo that had survived this long.

“Good. Now put it in your mouth.”

Steve looks down at the white tee in his hand, the very dry one, the only one he brought. Looks at Billy just to see that he is as serious as the cold grave. Bunches it up in his hands and receives a nod. Takes a deep, _excited_ breath and stuffs as much as he can into his mouth, just short of uncomfortable.

“Yeah.” Billy's lips quirk up. “Good job _princess_.”

He puts his hand on Steve's back, not pushing but _suggesting_ that he bend back over, chest on the counter top and hands back on the mirror. _Fingers back inside where they belong_. And the gag works wonders, Steve can croon and moan and groan all he wants, it just comes out drunkenly and muffled.

“Mmh kinda like you like this.” Billy's fingers goes _as deeps as they can, spreading and stretching_. “Can't say shit now, _Stevie_.”

It doesn't take more than a few thrusts before they can both agree it's been enough, _just fucking fuck me already_.

Billy pours a bit more from the bottle and onto his _girthy cock, strokes himself with low grunts to cover every veiny inch_. “I want you to give me a sign if it's too much- if we need to stop, ok? You can't exactly say _stop_. So just, I dunno, hit me or kick me or something.”

Feels Steve vibrate as he chuckles, probably at being _allowed_ to punch Billy.

He wipes his hand clean of the Aloe Vera gel in some poor towel, so that he can _hold on properly_ to Steve's hips with both hands. Bends down to kiss the moles that dot his shoulder blades and upper back, softly.

“You ready?”

Steve nods and mumbles something that is a definite yes.

The head of _Billy's cock_ presses against _Steve's hole_ , _slides inside, Billy lets out a prolonged “aah” from the tip and all the way till he can't no more._

He presses his teeth into a shoulder as he fights back a moan, feels how Steve _clenches and relaxes around him,_ hands gripping near hard enough to bruise as he resists the primal urge to just start _pounding into that sweet ass, needs to feel the cheeks slap against his hips_.

“Can I... can I...” he's breathless.

Steve whines _something something_ and moves his hips in slight circles; he can't really move much with Billy buried deep and weighing down on top, too.

And he starts out slow, short and careful thrusts. Stays bent forward to be closer to the gagged mouth that moans low, soft, _meaningful_ little things.

Every little movement a flash of heat inside, burning white hot _pleasure_ that spreads _everywhere_ whenever Billy hits that spot with his _perfect dick_.

Steve lifts himself off of the counter, stretches out his arms, away from the mirror and _closer to those hips_. His head hangs heavy and dangles in rhythm with every thrust that grows faster, _harder, deeper_. When he can't follow the rhythm or keep up with the pace, he feels Billy take over fully, hands guiding hips away till he's _almost out_ before _brutally lunging inside again, the sound of flesh slapping together louder than the moans they both provide_.

And Billy looks down at where Steve just _swallows_ him so eagerly, where every single inch can vanish into him, _again and again and again and again_.

“ _Fuck, Stevie, you're so fucking tight, ah shit_ ,” he grunts out, keeps reminding himself to keep low but he can't keep the words in, mouth hanging open to eagerly say everything he thinks.

Steve moans a response. He's biting down on the shirt, it tastes all gross and sweaty and too big. And he looks up to see Billy.

Billy, who has finally looked away from where skin meets skin, now staring at the mirror. _At himself_. At how he's _pounding_ into Steve as if that's all that matters in life right now. Bites his lip, shakes his head to make those curls dance and slap around all sweaty, sticks out his tongue to lick down as close to his chin as he can get. Lifts up his shirt to hold on to it with his teeth.

And it pushes Steve so so _so_ _close_ to the edge, to watch how Billy _adores himself_ , the self-confidence enrapturing, _sexy, so fucking hot_ , it feels almost as if he's caught him all alone, in a private and intimate meeting with himself.

 _Wonder if he looks at himself in the mirror that way when he jerks it off at home_.

Steve reaches a hand down to grab where his _lonely, aching dick_ _drips into the jeans that cuts off the blood circulation to his fucking legs._

But Billy's quick to swat his hand away. “I got you, _pretty boy_.”

Bends down so that he can get a proper, comfortable grip where _Steve needs him to touch_. Licks up his back and scratches at the skin there with his teeth. “ _Steve_ , _you're so perfect_ ,” he mumbles and groans at against the spine there, words that aren't meant to be heard.

And maybe Steve hears it, maybe he doesn't, no matter because his brain cannot notice anything other than how in sync Billy's movement is, his hand and hips moving with a rhythm that gives away how often he's done this before.

Then his whole world shifts, a blurry mess before his eyes as Billy _wraps his arm around him and guides him along as he stands up._

In the mirror Steve can see _all of himself_. A sweaty mess, hair flopping around with every thrust, his gagged mouth, the hand that moves around his _long erection dripping with pre cum_. Billy nibbling and licking at his neck, staring right back at him.

Billy can't drive as deep at this angle, but the sight is worth it. “ _Yeah, look at that,_ ” he _growls_ , bites at the ear.

And _oh fuck_ is Steve looking, feels the sight daring him to finish.

“ _Look at how fucking gorgeous you are when my cock is in your tight pussy, yeah? Your dripping cunt, so so wet for me_.”

He moans his response, eyes glazed over and impossible to tear away from that hand _touching_ him.

“ _Want you to- arrh fuck-_ ” Billy buries his face in the crook of Steve's neck to choke back the sounds. He wants Steve to cum first, no, _needs him to_. _Needs to watch him watch himself_. “I want you to see how _incredible_ you look when you cum. Want you to know _exactly_ what I do to you; what _no one else ever will do to you_.”

And _fuck_ he wants to see that, wants Billy to know that Steve _knows._ Knows this is going to be the best time of his life; all the time he's been spending with this _God of a man_.

 _Slams_ his hands onto the counter as he _cums_. Feels the heat erupt like a fucking volcano in him, wants to call out Billy's name as he paints the table in white streaks. _Stares at himself as he does, brows raised high and together, eyes barely open to see it all, stomach muscles tensing up and how his dick kicks in Billy's hand_

“ _God, yes, just like that, oh fuck Steve-_ ” The sight of Steve all _euphoric_ the final drop that spills over, and Billy goes _max for a few seconds as he drills into Steve, all the muscles there tensing up around him, shoving him into a blinding orgasm_.

And Steve pushes onto him, juts out his ass to give Billy a good, exposing look at the shallow thrusts he can manage as all his energy drains out. And he slumps against Steve.

“ _Jesus,_ ” he huffs a laugh onto Steve's back. “ _Steve_...”

Steve pulls the shirt from his mouth, all soaked in his spit and it lands with an audible _plop_ in the sink. “Yeah, Billy?” he asks softly and leans his head to the side to rest it on a bed of curls.

“I should have... worn like a fucking condom or something...” Billy rests his eyes and relies a bit too much on the stability of the drunken Steve.

“...Why?”

“Because,” he laughs, “ _because_ when I pull out any second now, well... you're gonna have to get dressed...” He lifts his head up and meets Steve's worried eyes in the mirror, and he can't help but grin. “You're gonna be dripping my cum; it's gonna get all over your underwear, probably spill into your jeans.”

Talking about it actually excites Billy a bit, feels it course through his system.

“I could get hard again just _thinking_ about you having to hurry home with _me_ still inside you like that.”

Steve's silent for far too long as he thinks up a solution, _being drunk sucks_.

“I'll just sit on the toilet and wait it out.”

Gasps at the _slippery, uncomfortable, odd feeling_ as Billy finally pulls out.

“You do that, _pretty boy_.” He slaps Steve's ass and grins at the startled reaction. “I'mma go back to mingling with my entourage.”

“Billy!” his voice hoarse and rough. “You're not gonna help me clean up? You did this!” He gestures wildly at, well...

“I know I did all that, and I'm gonna do it all again some other time.” Squishes Steve's cheeks together and steals a kiss. “But baby, I'm too busy.”

Billy's such an asshole, he winks above those curled lips, unlocks the door and slips out smoothly.

And despite all of that, Steve still smiles, dumbfounded. Can't believe what he's feeling, that warm emotion that buzzes all throughout his body. He really loves-

“Oh fuck!” Feels what's left of Billy start to trickle out and reaches for the toilet paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They got a fucking room, geez, took forever huh
> 
> Also, he loves-?!?


	7. Saturday, Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it.. 60 pages, 32k words
> 
> I am... beyond grateful, for all the love and support and hits I've received for this  
> Not gonna get all soft on ya and emotional, just wanted to say Thank You, from the bottom of my lil queer heart
> 
> Now please enjoy the last words of this story, the final chapter

**Saturday** he wakes up. Half dead. Headache, body worn, stomach churning, and _oh God_ spends hours next to the toilet.

Steve doesn't remember how he got home, doesn't remember most of yesterday _except for what matters_. Him and Billy in Tina's bathroom. Billy's voice on the phone later, asking if he's gotten home safe, _checking up on his princess_. Finds the phone hanging off of the wall where he didn't quite get to hang up right last night before stumbling back to bed.

Eats a greasy burger at Benny's Burgers, buys chips and some painkillers for his headache at the general store, washes it down with a cold beer. He really shouldn't, but _holy shit_ does it take the edge off, makes the pain in his head softer.

Around 3pm his head is mostly clear again, although his body still feels all sloppy and weary, as he pulls up to the Hawkins Community Pool.

It's full of people and screaming kids and it's all just so so so loud, there's still time for him to just turn around, get back in his car and drive home again; he can always talk to Billy after his shift has ended or something.

But then he hears Billy blow his whistle and shout at some kids for probably doing nothing wrong at all, fucking asshole, and sees him sit high up on his throne. Golden under the sun, shiny with sweat, hair pulled back into a ponytail, whistle resting on that waxed chest.

Maybe some fresh air will do Steve some good, huh?

He hates having to fight down the smile that wants to go a mile wide on his face, cheeks sore from having to resist looking like a fool as he walks across the pool area, takes the long way around. Sees Billy leaning back comfortably on his metal and teal plastic throne as he surveys his kingdom with a close eye, all the way from the right to the left.

Stops moving the second he sees Steve.

Steve who's walking his way, back arched and chest puffed out, hips moving from side to side, a smile that tells that he _knows he's being watched, intimately_.

Doesn't turn his head, doesn't say hello, eyes obscured by expensive sunglasses. Passes by underneath Billy's gaze, and keeps going far till he reaches an empty pool chair underneath a wide umbrella.

This is too risky, there's people _everywhere_ , and both Steve and Billy knows how _everyone_ _loves to watch Billy_. They can't do anything, can't show any signs or give any hint that they're... whatever they are. Friends? “Friends.”

_Friends._

They'd been relatively avoiding each other all week at school because they cannot avoid looking, gazing, _staring_. Eyes just always manages to meet, no matter where they are, no matter which way they're turned, it's inevitable.

 _But it's just so thrilling_. A bit of excitement to Steve's boring, rich, safe, privileged life. Doing something that's _bad, taboo_. Something that maybe, _just maybe_ , if they got caught, his parents would _finally care_.

Yet... he knows how Billy feels, he's made it very apparent how much he _fears_ getting caught, talks about what will happen as if he's _seen it, experienced it personally_. _Yet_ he had no issue fucking Steve in the showers at school, or yesterday at Tina's party, had no issue sleeping at his place even though his parents were suddenly there, too.

Thinking about all the mixed signals Billy's sending _hurts Steve's hangover_.

Looks out the corner of his eye and sees that the lifeguard is still sitting where he should, head turned slightly more _this way_ that any other real direction.

And Steve wants to see how far he can go this publicly before Billy says _no_.

Takes off his fitted, white shirt, because of course he's got more than the one yesterday, and throws it on the chair.

Billy places a his elbow on the armrest and rests his chin in his palm, _fingers rubbing against his lips_.

Steve hasn't even really done anything yet, but maybe the danger and _thrill_ of getting caught works at Billy's skin too, crawling under there. If so... why stop at something so simple as taking off his shirt.

Sits down, reaches into the beach bag he brought along, filled with a towel, sunscreen, dry clothes, and...

With his long legs stretched out over the chair, just peeking out from under the umbrella, he's going to need to put sunscreen there so that he doesn't turn lobster red, which he does quite easily, so he's going to need a good layer there.

So he covers his hands in a fair bit of white lotion. Bends down, down, _down_ to where he can reach for his ankle, spreads the sunscreen and oh it actually feels very nice and pleasant, cool on skin that's far too heated to just blame it all on the sun.

His heart skips a few beats as it flips around in his chest, each jump higher and higher the further up his lathered up hands go, _slowly_ up the shin, over the knee and _starts down his thigh_. Notices how Billy shifts around in his chair out the corner of his eye, how he turns his head away, _but not far enough that he can't still see_.

_This is dangerous, oh so fucking dangerous. There's people staring at Billy, who's staring at me. What would everyone think if they knew the son of the richest man in all of Hawkins loves getting his ass pounded, needs it. Oh Billy, Billy, Billy..._

Hands go further up his leg, up his _thigh_ , massaging every inch tenderly with sunscreen till he meets the leg of his swimming trunks and pauses. _Contemplates_.

Sees how Billy's clutching that silver whistle in his hand.

Moves his hands _further_ , pushes away at the fabric covering the upper flesh of his thigh, _dangerously high up now, when-_

A whistle's cry stops him.

And everyone whips their heads toward Hargrove, fretful in a near dead silent moment, awaiting judgment from their King.

“Harrington, get your fucking ass over here!”

The _relief_ in the air is palpable as everyone collectively sighs; they get to live another day.

But Steve doesn't walk like he's on death row, no he _smirks_ , _the audacity_ , as he walks up to where Billy sits, _fuming, red with... not exactly rage_.

Steve puts his hands on his hips, where the trunks sits low and shows off the hairy trail that Billy fights not to look down at. “What's wrong now, Hargrove?” he asks, trying to sound irritated and does an impressive job at it, _but there's a secret smile there_.

Billy leans forward, as far down as he can to get nearer Steve, to hiss out a whisper: “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“What?” acts oblivious, “I'm just trying to not get a sun burn, what else does it look like? It's either sunscreen _now_ , or... _Aloe Vera gel later_ , you know, to soothe the burn.”

And Billy leans back again, _shifts a bit in his seat_. He looks around to avoid making it obvious how hard he's staring at Steve's near naked figure. Hands got an iron grip on the armrest. Looks down at him still though, from underneath his glasses.

“Should I stop?” Steve asks and crosses his arms, puts up a front of exasperation and hardness, but... he'll stop if he's making Billy uncomfortable; cares more for him than his own need for a quick thrill.

And Billy takes a long, long, _long_ time to respond.

 _Fuck, shit shit, damnit,_ Steve shuffles on now anxious feet. _I fucked up didn't I. Pushed too hard. Shouldn't have come here, should have been more fucking considerate. I know how Billy feels, how he says he feels and I should-_

“Missed a spot, pretty boy.”

_What?_

An invitation, a _dare_ to keep going, to keep touching himself like that.

“Can't have you turning all red on me now, can we? Wouldn't want you to be in pain for... _basketball practice_.”

Steve's lips perk up.

“Get to it then, Harrington.” Billy nods toward the pool chair Steve's claimed for today.

And he goes back. Finishes up the leg, then his right one. Pours more sunscreen into his hand, rubs them together, then places it on his chest.

“Need a break, Billy? You looking kinda _hot_ there,” Heather asks where she stops by the lifeguard tower.

“No, I'm good,” he mumbles back, eyes _trained_ on where Steve's fucking touching himself so lewdly in the fucking open for everyone else to see, for everyone that _shouldn't be allowed to see, no, it's all for him, for Billy_.

“You sure?” she insists.

Doesn't respond as Steve rubs on that little patch of hair he can grow on his pecks, and the hands travel down, down, _down_ , over abs, fingers running over that _happy trail_ , tips _dip underneath the waistband of his swimming trunks for just a second_ , you'd only have noticed if you were _staring_.

“You know what, yeah, ok I need a fucking break right now.” He jumps from his seat and lands heavily.

Keeps staring at Steve, who's looking back just as intensely, smiling far too wide as he watching a flushed Billy nearly _kick_ down the door to the men's changing room.

The pool closes at 5pm, everyone knows it, and they all hurry to finish showering, drying off and running out as Billy marches around like he's on a warpath.

Stomps through the men's locker room, dimly lit and empty. _Almost_.

“I said the pool's closed!”

But he grins. Stops in front of the curtain by the only shower running.

 _Yanks_ it aside to expose the _naked, wet, soapy_ _body of Steve_ , who turns around with a slight startle, then smiles right back. Raises a brow.

“I'm almost done here.”

The best way to explain how Billy looks at him is to call it a _wolfish grin_ that shows off all his teeth, eyes heavy, chest rising with deep inhales. He steps into the booth and closes the curtain again.

Steve steps aside to make way for those broad, tan shoulders, leans against the blue wall that separates the showers.

“I'm sure I can help you finish off faster,” Billy _growls_ and moves to breathe in what Steve exhales.

Feels the gasp against his lips as he he brushes his fingers against the inside of Steve's thighs, the muscles there tensing up the higher he goes.

Steve brings his hands to those golden pecs just asking to be groped, feels the hum that so lovingly blooms behind the muscles there, and he soaps them up then pushes for Billy to go under the shower. He follows along closely and kisses those firm lips tenderly. Runs his hands up to grab the sides of that impossibly strong jaw, to hold him closer as mouths open up.

“Hmm where'd you run off to earlier?” he whispers in the short moment they're not connected.

Billy stands still and relaxed, lets himself be kissed and touched so gently, he wants to fall asleep and snuggle into this warmth.

“Had to take care of... _sumthin'_.”

“Oh?” Steve smiles into their kiss. Hands slips away, down, down, _down_. “And what would that be?”

Strong hands plant themselves on naked hips. “Want to...” S _omething hard presses against Steve's crotch_. “Take a guess?”

His eyes fall so quickly it throbs in his hungover head, as he looks down to see where Billy's quickly _growing_ in his swimming trunks, and he can't resist the urge to lean _into that firm gathering of blood_.

“What do I get for guessing right?”

“Try and find out.” Billy tips Steve's head back up by the chin, so their eyes meet and he wants to stay there forever, just a breath away, _always just a breath away_.

“I'm guessing you... got _hard_ , just by watching me _casually touching myself_. All I really did was... _rub in_ sunscreen.” Watches how the corners of Billy's lips reach up towards the mustache. “You're a real easy lay, huh Hargrove? Had to go _fuck into your hand_ in a public restroom, at the community pool, your work place.”

Soon he gets pinned to the blue wall, a hand on his chest, knees pushing open his legs to move between.

“All for you, _baby_ , no one else does this to me,” Billy groans as he _grinds_ into Steve. “Should be illegal for you to just walk around like that. Could cause an accident with these _distracting good looks_.”

Steve wants to push back, _jerk his hips forward for friction_ , but Billy's _impressive muscles_ pins him to the wall. All he can do is _wiggle a bit_. “ _Ah_ , you're one to talk-” Takes a harsh breath. “You walk around looking like a damn fucking _God_ on earth, everyone knows, _everyone sees_.”

The grin that spreads is so _horribly incorrigible_ , but that _effervescent smile_ of self-satisfaction, confidence and _sinful pride_ needs to be framed; belongs in a museum, and Steve feels like he won the lottery at the sight of it. _God_ , something is clawing at him, deep inside, feels it hug his heart so tightly as it tries to pull it out.

“Too bad for them I'm already taken, huh?” Billy grins and nibbles down Steve's throat.

And Steve feels _Billy's heartbeat_ like a punch where their chests are flush as he says those words, says _he's already taken_.

And it spills out, before he can even think twice about it, but he's so so _so_ tired of thinking about it too much and not just- “Billy...”

“Mhm?” he hums where he's reached the shoulder with kisses.

“I love you.”

The world stops. Water hitting the tiles like a white noise from the universe around them. Steve would have thought he died if it wasn't for how his heart _plummets_ into the pool of nausea in the pit of his stomach, feels even more sick than this morning from the _intense lack of reaction_.

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up,_ he chants in his mind, eyes closed, hoping to hold back _those thoughts_ that kicks at an imaginary door.

Opens his eyes first when Billy's mouth leaves his shoulder, and catches those eyes staring. Noses and foreheads mashed together, but lips somehow so far away, _too far away, say something_.

“You-”

“I love you,” he says again far quicker now. “Billy I'm in love with you.”

Arms wrap around him, lifts him off from the wall, tightly, too tight, Steve grunts out as his lungs gets emptied.

Billy _hides_ his face in the crook of Steve's neck, where he breathes shakily. No one has said those words to him in... what feels like more than 10 years, _he_ hasn't said those words for just as long. Last he remembers it was to his mom as she tugged him into bed at night with a story. Grew up believing it was a fake thing, just for the movies, all a performance like romantic porn for chicks.

“Fuck, Steve, I-I-I...” his voice quivers, barely there at all.

“I know, Billy, it's ok, you don't have to-” Gets caught off guard when Billy looks up again, eyes so piercing, unblinking and on the brink of tears.

“But-”

“Shh,” Steve hushes him, puts a _loving_ hand to his cheek.

And Billy leans into it, brings his own up to hold it in place as he turns to kiss the palm, kiss the wrist, still holds the hand as he goes to kiss Steve on the lips, so _needy and yearning_ , _they melt together there_.

“I-” his voice breaks immediately, _he just can't_ , _doesn't know how to do it right, do the words justice_.

“ _I know_ ,” Steve whispers and holds on to him like he's the most _precious, fragile thing, despite all that muscle_. “You don't have to say it, never have to utter those words if you can't, as long as you'll continue _showing me how you feel_.”

Fuck fuck, _fuck_ , Billy's not about to cry like some _loser, like some little faggot who's so deeply in love with another guy, fucking homos_.

So he _shows him_. Kisses him again. Again. And again and again. _Can't stop_ , pushes his tongue through and tastes the oh so fulfilling moans he receives, pushes their hips together, all slippery and _hard_.

“ _A-ah, Billy-_ ”

“ _Yeah, princess, I know_ ,” he groans into their fated meeting of lips.

Billy takes a step away, hurries with his hands that grips on to his swimming trunks and tears them off, stumbles with nervous feet, _feeling like a damn virgin all over again_. And he's back just as quick to grab a hold of _both of them in one hand_.

“I-I didn't bring any, _fuck_ , lube,” he speaks with his lips pressed just under Steve's jaw.

“Good thing I did then, huh? _Ah_ ,” Steve moans with his head turned aside to give Billy plenty of space.

A deep, heavy chuckle tickles across where his skin's sensitive from necking. “Y-you did?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“A bit presumptive of you.”

“ _Was it though?_ ”

And Billy smiles all goofy and... _in love_ , _fuck_ , as Steve presses a hand to his chest to remove him.

“ _Wait here_.”

But really he doesn't have to wait long, barely even ten seconds, as Steve _zooms out_ of the stall and rummages through his bag, hand diving expertly in and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Then he's back and closes the curtain again.

“You not too sore after yesterday or anything?” Billy asks and hesitates with opening the bottle.

“I'm hurting all over today after last night, but, Billy, if there's ever been a time where you _need to fuck me, it's now_.”

It takes nothing more than that for Billy to be all up and _impossibly close inside of Steve's personal space_ , smile from ear to ear and tongue out to _lick up from a jaw to meet lips_.

“How you want it then?”

Steve's _awfully quick_ to turn around and _push out his ass_ , wiggles it a bit and _loves_ the entertained smile he catches go across Billy's face. Reaches up to curl his fingers around the partition, as he sees the bottle open up.

“How are you this _insatiable, Stevie_ ,” Billy grins as he drips the lube onto his rough fingers.

“I might actually-” takes a breath of anticipation as he watches the fingers rub to warm up. “Might need a short, physical break.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Billy leers, sending a look that can easily be translated into “ _as if I'd let you_.”

“It's been- been seven days, today.”

“Well then...” _Slowly he presses in one finger straight to the knuckle._ “Happy one week anniversary, baby.”

“ _Ah, shit, Billy-_ ” Steve's quick to push back onto it, but the other hand grabs on to his hips, rubs circles with the thumb.

 _Fucks into him with his middle finger_. “You have no fucking idea,” he speaks, eyes down, “how long I've waited for you to say those words to me.”

Far too long, unrequited love turned bitter and rotten, turned to hurtful words and throwing fists _just_ to be _near him_. Eventually it just got too exhausting to be a complete asshole all the time, and then they eased into being, well, _not enemies_ , and then a week ago Steve was in his bed.

And now they're here.

Adds a second finger, maybe all too soon, but Steve keeps moving, _begging for more_. He winces, rather loudly even, but keeps rocking his hips back to where Billy's _so deep in him_.

“Want me to stop?” he _sounds_ concerned but doesn't slow down, keeps pumping in and wiggling his fingers; knows what the answer will be, still wants to ask though.

“ _No, please, don't fucking stop,_ ” it comes as a thin line between a groan and a moan, he rests his head against the wall and looks over his shoulder best he can to watch.

And Billy notices, curls his fingers _just at the right spot_ that makes Steve's eyes roll back and feels how the muscles tense up, followed by a bit higher pitched moans.

“ _Billy... please..._ ”

“Say it again.”

“Say- say what?” His mind is all foggy where pleasure shoves his headache away.

“You know... Those three _lovely_ words, and I'll give it to you all you want.” He leans in to kiss and bite and lick at moles that has been scattered across Steve's back.

“I-I love you- I love you, Billy, _ah fuck._ ” His hard dick rubbing all kinds of wrong against the plastic of the partition where he's pinned.

“Fuck yeah you do,” he grins at peak cockiness and brings in a third finger.

Moves his hand at a rapid pace to a point of near exhaustion, to where it strains his wrist even, but _those sounds._ To hear _his voice, Steve's voice, call out Billy Billy Billy a thousand times over and over_.

“ _Billy,_ ” he moans out, “ _just fuck me already! Stop with the goddamn teasing and fingering!_ ” his voice rough and on the edge of sounding downright irritated, rather than just needy.

“Turn around then,” is all Billy has to say.

“What?”

His headache _throbs_ as he's spun around like a pretty little ballerina in the firm grip of Billy's hands.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he demands, a certain glint in his eyes and a crooked smile.

“Billy what are you-”

“I wanna see you.”

The bold and unabashed tone to his voice, all low and _rumbling_ , brings forth such an intensely red hue to Steve's cheeks and ears. They've done it like this before, been close _a lot_ lately, but Billy's actually never said it this way before.

“You want me to just...” he trails off as he looks down between them, the limited space the stall actually provides, and at the _hard flesh only an inch away from meeting_.

“I got you.” And his voice is confident and reassuring, the way that it always is when he says those three words.

And in a way, they've become so meaningful to Steve, maybe it's Billy's way of saying “I love you”. But even if it isn't, it's definitely the way Steve hears it.

“Okay, uhhh...”

“Face me, grab on to the top of the wall, and just wrap your legs around my waist. You haven't gotten _weak_ , have you, _princess?_ ” he goes quickly from supportive and encouraging to _teasing and near mocking_ , a hand running up Steve's chest to caress the spot of hair.

 _Fuck no_ Steve's ain't weak, goaded so easily, he reaches up with both hands above his head and hooks them there. Trusts that the wall is sturdy enough since it hasn't budged yet. Wraps one leg around those _incredibly toned hips_ and pulls Billy _in_ , sees him scrunch his nose and scowl a bit as he fights back a moan when his _thick cock slaps against Steve's long erection_.

“ _Yeah that's right, pretty boy_ ,” he whispers clearly and reaches a hand around to grab _firmly onto a cheek_. “Now your other leg.”

And it's really as easy as 1.. 2.. 3! His feet lock together around Billy's back, a hand goes to get a good _grip on his ass_ , and although the edges of the wall cuts deep into his hands above, it's all surprisingly sturdy. And Billy _sure as fuck got him_ , held up mostly by all those muscles he's been working at for years.

It's... _fun_ and _titillating_ , Steve whispers out a little “ _holy shit_ ” as he feels like he weighs nothing.

“Yeah, I know,” Billy chuckles and leans in to lick up Steve's throat. “Might have been lifting a bit extra lately, just in case it'd ever be _needed_.”

“O-oh,” Steve tries to keep his composure, but he's got _both of their leaking cocks pinned tightly between them_. “So you were planning on this?”

“Hmm not _exactly_ ,” Billy hums against the collarbone and replaces his lips with gentle teeth. “Didn't picture us doing it like _this, here_ , but I was _definitely_ going to lift you at some point.”

“Am I heavy?”

“Well, heavier than I'm used to, but not enough for me to _not be able to fuck you good and hard against the wall._ ” A devil's grin spreads as he wags his tongue, the tip just brushing against Steve's jaw.

“ _Please_ ,” a breathy little moan that spills all his _needy secrets_.

“ _What?_ ” Billy asks with his mouth an inch away from those open lips now.

“ _Fuck me good and hard against the wall._ ”

Doesn't give Steve the satisfaction of a _much craved kiss_ now. Brings a hand around to _guide his girthy cock underneath Steve, lets it slide between cheeks, rubbing against that desirous hole, loves the little whines as he doesn't quite enter_.

Bites down on his lip and _watches_ how Steve's face _changes, as he enters him, how he can only muster a few strained gasps as he swallows Billy's throbbing erection inch by inch_.

How he winces and _thunks_ his head against the wall a couple of times. “Shit... ow,” he says with a rusty voice.

“Yeah, I tried to warn you.” Billy can't help but grin like such an asshole whenever he's right.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Steve groans, but definitely not from pain this time, as he dips his head to press into that grin, _hard_.

Billy starts off with gentle thrusts, only moving a few inches at a time, and his grin falters at the hisses and grunts that comes from his favorite set of lips. But if he _doesn't move_ Steve won't get used to him, and then he won't be able to _fuck him right_.

“Shit, baby, I'm- _ah-_ ” _Fuck_ Steve's clenching so hard around him, it feels _amazing_. “I'm sorry, _fuck_.”

“Shh don't be, _mmhm._ ” Steve attempts to kiss all the worries away. “It's not your fault you're so _big,_ ” he drops his voice _low_ and manages a _salacious little grin_.

“ _Oh yeah_?” Billy can't resist those words, _who can_ , and _thrusts harder._ “ _Ah, fuck, Stevie._ ”

“ _Yeah._ ” Steve tightens the grip he holds around Billy, _brings him deeper_. “Your _thick,veiny cock can bare fit in my- a-ah- in my tight pussy_.”

And Billy leans away, holds an iron grip on Steve's hips and _slams into him._

“ _Ah! Yes, Billy, fuck-_ ”

The sound of skin slapping together, of flesh meeting so relentlessly, is clearly audible over the sound of the water hitting the tiles, as Billy _pounds into Steve_. And it's truly a sight to behold. Steve's eyes closed, lost in euphoria as he moans and curses irresistible little words, his knuckles turning white where they're gripped so hard on the wall, his _dick swaying in a hypnotic pattern caused by the way Billy thrusts into the heated body_.

Billy is _absolutely... deeply... madly... in... love..._

A white hot flash, like the blitz of a camera, courses through him and he bends forward at the will of it, presses his face into the crook of Steve's neck. “ _Ha-arrh, Steve, I'm- I'm close-_ ” Bites into the flesh there to choke out his groans and moaning so that he can better hear Steve's.

Steve can just _barely_ form his _moans_ into one word: “ _Billy-_ ” and his right hand falls from the wall and onto his _painfully lonely cock slapping against his stomach,_ and it won't take a lot to push him over the edge.

 _Can't wait, starts moving his hand with haste_.

“ _Fuck yeah,_ ” Billy sounds _so excited_ as he looks down to watch Steve jerk himself off. “ _God that's hot, princess._ ”

And it's that which finishes him off, the sight of Steve, _of his Steve_ , enjoying himself so _uncontrollably_ , _the sounds that he makes just for Billy's ears, for Billy's cock._ With short, wild bursts that brings Steve's ass as close to him as possible, _he cums_ , groans the loudest he has as of yet with nails digging into soft, supple flesh.

It's those same, rapid thrusts, the hard _jabs at that bundle of nerves in him with near bruising force,_ that sends Steve over the top. _Cums_ with a _shuddering moan_ as he spills on to both of their closely pressed chests, the blissful waves of release rolling in from where Billy slows his hips washing through his entire body and escapes in exhausted gasps for air.

Feels how Billy _trembles inside him,_ as his dick gives its last few kicks.

The first thing Steve notices when he returns to this reality, is how terribly his thighs _burn_ from what feels like hours of running. Next comes the pounding headache that attempts to recreate the intensity of how his ass was just almost destroyed.

“Steve,” Billy whispers where his forehead rests on a shoulder, worn the fuck out. “Can you, maybe, climb off? _Please_.” His body is _exhausted_ and quickly draining of the adrenaline that would help with carrying Steve.

He doesn't feel the need to answer, not sure if he even got the voice for it anymore, just quickly lets down both legs and lets Billy take a step away. His arms shake a bit with over-exertion, Steve's thighs buzzing all electric for the same reason.

But he manages to walk the few steps to close the distance between them. Kisses Billy on the forehead and _holds him_.

The shower's hot on his back, as he lets himself melt into the _unforgivingly tender embrace._ Billy feels so undeserving of everything that Steve's offering him, and he'll probably always think so. Takes a breath that is _dangerously close to a sob_.

“I'm...” he _tries_. “I'm so happy with you like this, Steve.”

He wraps his arms tightly around Steve, who remains quiet, but strokes Billy's back gently.

“I hope you know I feel the same way about you, as you do about me...”

“I do,” he coos. “You don't have to rush the words, patience is a virtue after all, right?”

Billy huffs a laugh and smiles lazily. “ _Yeah_.”

Steve moves to hold Billy's face in his hands, so that he can kiss him and gaze into those lovely oceans. “Let's get cleaned up and go get dinner somewhere. Doesn't have to be too public or anything, just a pizza to-go and maybe go back to the quarry.”

And Billy kisses him back, lips filled with hopes for what else might come along in the future, both near and _distant_. The first seven days went better than he ever dreamed of when he was alone in bed at night, staring at the moon and hoping that Steve was too. Hopes the next seven days will be just as incredible. And the seven days after those, and so on, and so on.

“Yeah I... I would _love_ that...” he whispers, both to Steve's words and to the ones echoing in his mind.

_Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End~
> 
> Gonna add a bit to my Thank You and just say that you, the readers and people leaving comments, are what keeps us writers going  
> But ahhh we are all just little worms, writhing around waiting for validation to rain down, yeah  
> It's such a great feeling to check my stories and see how the numbers have gone up, I have NEVER gotten this many views in such a short time on ANYTHING, I'm fucking blown away man
> 
> I hope I'll see you guys again as I set off on writing my next Harringrove story, as I have three very different things in mind
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/  
> To stay up to date on everything, but no pressure! It'll find its way onto AO3 too ofc
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
